But I'm Claustrophobic
by vikinglover elle
Summary: AH/AU/OOC Sookie Stackhouse works at the Philadelphia Museum of Art. Working late one night she finds herself stuck in an elevator with new employee, Eric Northman. What happens when they can't get out? What happens when they do?
1. Chapter 1 Elevator Music

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The are the property and creation of the wonderful Charlaine Harris. The lyrics to the song "The Girl from Ipanema" are not mine as well, it's by Astrud Gilberto and the Stan Getz Quartet. It's an awesome song which I urge you to listen to. I did, which is why I wrote this. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_I'm probably the only person I know that hates elevators but ironically loves elevator music. I have a good reason for my love of the soothing sounds that flood the four metal walls. Whenever I hear elevator music, it reminds me of the time I was trapped in an elevator with one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. One song in particular really gets my libido going. Every time 'The Girl from Ipanema' starts playing, I get an uncontrollable clench that stops me in my tracks. I cross my legs to contain any more impulse contracting from my lady parts. The cool sway of the samba beat gets me rocking back and forth then my mind starts to drift back to that day…_

My Monday started off like any other boring day in my life but ended quite differently. Every day back then seemed to be repetitive and not in a good way. I would get out of bed at six, go to my little kitchen to start coffee, head to the bathroom to shower and dress, make my lunch, enjoy my coffee, then walk the long five blocks to my office. I maneuvered through my apartment like clockwork and was always out the door by seven on the dot. I was never late, never early, and always right on time.

Clockwork.

Living in Philadelphia, the City of Brotherly Love, well, there's nothing "small" about it compared to my hometown of Bon Temps, Louisiana. I still hadn't gotten used to city living but I loved the quiet little neighborhood I called home. At least, I liked to think of it that way. I plugged in my iPod ear buds and waved to everyone that I saw as I walked through the tree lined streets.

You would never guess that the Philadelphia Museum of Art is literally five blocks away from my apartment. It's in a rather traffic-heavy part of the city. It resides on the Benjamin Franklin Parkway, which is not your typical two-way street. It's a jumble of lanes, a huge traffic circle and utter chaos. If you don't watch yourself you can be mowed down in an instant. I had my walk timed so that I could make it across the street just as the light turned green.

I walked up the towering front steps to get to the museum's entrance. I had to stop at the top to catch my breath (those steps are killer). I stared at that damned 'Rocky' statue every day. It got old after a while. He stands planted in the same place with his hands raised over his head in triumph, taunting me with his perfectly sculpted abs. I hadn't seen a pair of abs like that up close and personal, ever. The sight depressed me as it reminded me that I hadn't seen a naked man in, let's just say a while.

My boyfriend Bill had been off touring the country, promoting his new book, _How Not to be a Douche_. I laughed every time I heard that title. Bill has an interesting sense of humor. My only complaint was that I hardly got to see him anymore. Once his book was published, there were books tours, signings, and promotional parties. That meant less and less time for us. At least I had my cat, Tina, to keep me company.

Actually, Rocky's physique reminded me of the newest museum employee who'd been a part of the daily water cooler gossip. Not that I'd seen his abs, but I wanted to.

I fantasized about him every time I saw him in the hall.

_He would look up, smile and walk toward me. Our bodies would crash into one another and he'd back me into the nearest wall. His hands would go up to my face, my hands would tangle in his hair pulling his face to mine and we'd kiss passionately. He would grind his hips into me and I'd push my breasts into his chest. He would pull back and look deeply into my eyes, revealing his secret love for me. _

I'd snap out of my daydream whenever he walked out of view. It only made me want to get to know him more. But I digress…

Every day I watched the new museum director walk to and from his office, his head always down, glasses hanging off the tip of his nose. I'd never considered glasses to be a sexy accessory, but the way he wore them made me rethink my stance on the subject. His long blonde hair created a curtain that hid his chiseled jaw, which was always covered in day old stubble. I was never one for facial hair either, but I'd happily welcome the feel of his 5 o'clock shadow tickling my face, or any other surface of my body.

His eyes, which I declared to be his most mysterious feature, are always kept hidden. I never saw them. He was usually wearing his glasses or his hair was in the way. We hadn't been formally introduced, as I was nose-deep in my books, or frantically running around overseeing the exhibits. Sometimes we would meet on the elevator at the end of the day but I was much too shy to look up at him. Maybe that's not exactly true.

I'm claustrophobic. I dreaded the metal contraption that carried me floor to floor but I had to use it on occasion. Whenever I did, I quickly shut my eyes and held my breath until the ride was over. It was the only way that I could get through it, that and the soothing elevator music. No one knew about that but Tina, my confidant. I liked to call her my steel trap because once something went in, it didn't come out. She can't talk therefore she couldn't tease me about my phobias, as I knew my friends would.

I had to stay late that Monday–one of the exhibits was missing a few pieces. My job as curator is to make sure that everything is in its place. I love my job and am very good at it. I'm quite the organizing freak so it worked out great for me. Since I _had_ to stay so late, I thought I'd be the only person leaving at eight. The museum is usually closed by five but stays open late to the public on Fridays.

I walked to the elevator as usual and was shocked to see Mr. Northman (I caught his name while getting water one day) leaving at the same time. He looked over at me, probably noticing me staring. He smiled gently before turning back to stare at the elevator door. I felt like such an idiot ogling him like that, but I couldn't help it. Gorgeous, remember?

I finally got to see that his eyes were blue. Not just any blue but a dark blue that matches the color of the deepest parts of the ocean; I was lost in them. It was as if he had some type of gravitational pull that drew me to them. If he hadn't turned away I would probably still be staring at him.

The elevator dinged its arrival and he gestured for me to go first. Quite the gentleman, I noticed. I stepped onto the elevator prepared to hold my breath and squeeze my eyes shut. I could feel Mr. Northman beside me, maybe standing a little too close for comfort.

I was taking a deep breath, preparing for the short ride, when his scent overwhelmed me. He smelled incredible. I had never been around a man who smelled good enough to jump. Shyness be damned, he was in for a serious leg humping at the very least. Then _The Girl from Impanema_ started playing overhead. My head fell back and I started swaying to the music.

_Tall and tan and dark and lovely_

"Mmm…"

_The girl from Ipanema goes walking_

_And when she passes_

"Excuse me?" Oh God! I moaned out loud.

_Each one she passes_

_Goes "aaaah…"_

"Um, sorry, I didn't…" I dared a peek over at him. I could feel my panic start to settle in.

_Oh but he watches so sadly_

_How can he tell he loves her_

"We haven't met, have we? I'm Eric. Eric Northman, the new director here." His voice was so smooth; it rolled right over me almost putting me into a hypnotic state.

_Yes he would give his heart gladly_

"I know."

"Oh." He pulled his hand back. I hadn't noticed he offered it to me.

_But each day when she walks to the sea_

_She looks straight ahead not at he…_

Then the worst possible thing that could happen _did_ happen. All at once the music stopped, the lights shut off and the elevator jerked to an abrupt stop, sending me careening into the rear of the car. Eric's arms reached out to prevent me from crashing into the handrail stretched across the back wall. Standing there in his embrace I felt safe and secure until he abruptly let me go, making sure I had my balance first.

Once I realized what happened, I stepped forward to press the button for the first floor and nothing. No lights, no music, no movement. I could not believe my luck. There are only four floors in the building and I happened to get stuck in the elevator just as we reached the second floor. The emergency lights cut on all of a sudden. That was not good.

I pushed at the button frantically. Eric reached forward, removing my hand from the dimmed button. His voice was so calming and soothing that I couldn't help but to listen and obey.

"That won't help any. I think we're stuck. I'll try calling for help."

"We can't, we can't be stuck. It's just not possible."

"It seems to be possible because we are."

"But I'm claustrophobic! I can't, I can't…breathe…" I was panicking. I slammed into the corner of the elevator and slid down to my ass. I put my face in my hands and quietly chanted to myself, "I'm okay, I'm okay, everything's okay." My breaths were coming out in fast, heavy pants.

I could feel Eric hovering nearby and chanced a look up at him. He smiled down at me, removing his glasses from his face. If anyone could make glasses look sexy, he sure could. They were slightly thick rimmed, black frames–the cutest things I had ever seen. He knelt down in front of me so that we were face to face. I focused on his eyes as he talked to me.

"Calm down there now. What's your name? Can you tell me that?"

"S-s-s. Sookie." I stuttered.

"Good, good. Listen Sookie, I see that you're freaking out but I need you to calm down for me. Can you do that?" He was so calm. How was he so calm? We were stuck in a deathtrap and he was so calm…_panickingpanickingpanicking_…

"I can…try but…you have to…you have to talk to me. You, you have to keep talking. I can't…breathe…" I was trembling uncontrollably at that point.

"Okay, how about I keep _you_ talking? It'll help you get your breathing under control."

"No, you talk. Your voice…it calms me down." Under normal circumstances I would not have been so forward with him, but I was scared shitless and my mouth opened before my brain had time to register what I was saying.

"Okay Sookie let's compromise. I'll ask you a question, you answer and I'll keep asking you questions. That way we both keep talking. Um, let's see, oh! What do you do here at the museum?" His hand moved to my shoulder. I felt as if I was hypnotized by his voice, his touch, his scent.

"I, I um, make sure the exhibits have all of the pieces…" _Deep breath in._ "I make sure the exhibits are complete and in order before they are put on display." My words were slow and controlled.

"Good. Okay. Is that what kept you so late tonight?"

"Yes. The new Monet exhibit had a few pieces that were missing. I had to track them down and make sure they weren't damaged, which I did. Everything was fine. Some new employee got the pieces mixed up and put them in a storage room in the basement. It was a simple misunderstanding." I laughed. Well, it seemed Mr. Northman was right.

"You're staying so late, there's no one to miss you at home?"

"Oh, just Tina. She's my cat. I think she's fine without me all day. I leave her food out during lunch so she's fine." I rambled.

"During lunch? That means you live close by?"

"I do actually. I'm only five blocks away."

"Wow, what a coincidence. So am I. Well not five blocks but I live pretty close. I drive in when I have something to do after work, but I usually walk." We had something in common.

"I walk here every day."

"That would explain your beautiful legs. Shit, I'm sorry. That kind of slipped out." I laughed, nervously that time.

"It's okay. I take a little pride in my legs. They're my best feature."

"I think I'd have to disagree with that."

"Really? I've been told that–"

"No offense but whoever told you that is an ass. Your eyes are by far your best feature. Actually, I'm finding it hard to look away from them. It's how _I'm_ keeping calm." I blushed. I could feel my neck and cheeks warming up as he stared at me.

I couldn't say anything after that. I felt pretty good though. No panic attack setting in, no anxiety about being trapped in the elevator! _Panickingpanickingpanicking_…

"Please, keep talking; I'm starting to panic again." My breathing picked up as I took in my surroundings.

"Look at me, Sookie. Just relax. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. This is an old building. Sometimes things break down but there are people here who handle this type of thing." The whole time he had been speaking to me he had one hand on my shoulder and the other on my back rubbing soothing circles, which helped to keep me calm. "Now if you'll be okay for a minute I'll step away to place a call and–"

"No, no. Don't move or I'll lose it. You're keeping me calm. Please. Please?" He nodded vigorously.

"Okay, I'll stay right here then. I'm sure someone will notice the elevator isn't working and will call maintenance. Um, so okay, when did you start working here?"

"I've been here for about three years now. You're new though, right?" _Duh!_

"Yes. I was just brought in by the new Board of Directors. Apparently they wanted some fresh blood to bring in more members. I guess my reputation precedes me in that respect. The last museum where I was director, membership skyrocketed within a matter of months. I implemented a few plans that seemed to gather publicity for the museum which was just…Anyway, here I am, attempting to work my magic at the beautiful Philadelphia Museum of Art." He was working his magic on me. I could see why membership jumped. If women saw him walking around the halls of a museum, they'd want to be members just to get to see _him_ every day. I know I would, and I'm an employee.

"So, you like it here so far?"

"I do actually. I'm a little lost as to why I'm just meeting _you,_ though. I walk the floors quite a bit and sit in on most of the monthly meetings."

"I don't go to the meetings unless mandated. I live in my office and the storage rooms. The only time I get to see anyone is during lunch and when I have to oversee the exhibits."

"So you have lunch in the café?"

"Sometimes, I do. Most of the time I eat in my office or just go home."

"Well, maybe the next time you don't want to eat in your office or you haven't gone home, we can meet at the café. My treat?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. I usually have to cut my lunch short to feed my cat anyway. But…"

"I understand."

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good with people. I know you're trying to be nice and I'm being…" _A total dork._ This hot guy asked me to lunch and I turned him down why? Oh yeah, _my boyfriend_, Bill.

"Don't worry about it. You did tell me that you go home to feed your cat. Besides, you're not feeling very well and I'm trying to keep you calm." He laughed nervously and started fidgeting. Was I making him uneasy?

"Okay, so we've covered who's waiting at home for me. What about you?"

"No one's waiting at home for me but I do have a girlfriend, sort of." _Sort of…_

"What does that mean?"

"Um, well Sophie Ann, she's just not very…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't mind. I don't think we'll be together for much longer anyway. We're not interested in the same things. She thinks working as a museum director is beneath me. She'd rather I follow her on her trips to Europe, lazing around on beaches all day."

"Well that sounds exciting to me."

"It is for a while but it can get boring. I want someone I can talk to, who can relate to me and not ridiculous material things. She and her friends are so vapid. It's like talking to air. That's how much they grasp when you speak to them. You know what I mean?"

"I think I do."

"So, Sookie how is it that a beautiful woman like yourself doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"I do, um we just don't spend much time together. Well, I'm sure I could make the time but I'm very into my work. So is he. He's never at home, always traveling–which works for me because I don't go out much. I'm a bit of a homebody."

"I see. So if I invited you out for drinks or dinner you wouldn't go because…"

"Are you inviting me out, Eric?"

"I was speaking hypothetically of course." He cleared his throat. I was making him uneasy.

"Hypothetically, I would probably say no." He looked a little hurt and I realized it was because of my answer. "You have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend. I would think that might be a problem."

"Not if we're going as friends. There's nothing wrong with two co-workers enjoying each other's company, right?"

"I guess you're right about that. Then I would probably say yes, but only because it's not a date."

"No, not a date. In that case Ms. Stackhouse, should we get out of here in a timely fashion, would you have dinner with me tonight?" I didn't know what to say. This gorgeous man was asking me out. Me, Sookie Stackhouse.

"Um, sure. Why not? Are you sure it's okay, I mean you're girlfriend isn't waiting at home for you?"

"She's out of town, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'd rather not eat dinner alone tonight if I don't have to. Besides, it'll give us time to get to know one another a little better."

My heart was all a flutter as the lights started to flicker and the elevator car jerked to life. I breathed a sigh of relief as it started moving again. But it was heading in the wrong direction. We were now going up. I started to panic again.

"This is bad right? Why is it going up? We were heading down. What's going on?"

"Shh, Sookie. Calm down. Look at the bright side, it's moving and that means we'll be able to get out of here soon."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. I don't think I can stand being in here one more moment."

"Am I not good company?" His voice had gotten husky and I could hear a slight accent.

"No, of course you are. I just, we're sitting so close and you smell incredible." Shit, I did it again. I was not supposed to say that out loud.

I was afraid I had embarrassed him but he smiled at me and leaned forward. My breath caught in my throat as I realized he was going to kiss me. Just as his lips were mere centimeters from mine the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Eric pulled back sharply and offered me his hand to stand.

I brushed off the back of my skirt, standing up on shaky legs. Eric held my hand, his other at the small of my back guiding me off the car. We were met by a bevy of activity in the hall. Apparently something happened down on the first floor which is why the car stopped on the second floor. We were informed we'd have to take the stairs at the other end of the building to exit. I was not looking forward to the walk but Eric was with me so it couldn't be all bad.

As we headed to the stairs Eric stopped me. He turned me to face him and I tried to avoid his eyes.

"Sookie, about what happened, or almost happened in the elevator…"

"Don't worry about it. Nothing happened. You helped me avoid a major panic attack and that was all. Are we still on for dinner?"

"Yes, yes we are."

We walked down the few flights of stairs and out to Eric's car. He said he had driven that day as he had meetings across town. I was surprised to see the little red Corvette waiting for us. It was beautiful, so beautiful in fact I was afraid to go near it. Eric sensed my hesitancy and urged me forward.

"It's just a car, Sookie. She won't bite. Trust me, you can't hurt her."

I nodded and moved forward to the door. Eric opened the door for me, helping me into the car. He closed the door behind me and before I could blink he was in his seat and pulling out of his parking space. I wasn't sure where we were headed but I didn't care. Things could only get better from here.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my lovie, **hearttorn** for her beta skills. Please let me know what you think. Review!! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 If You Could Only See

**Eric POV**

I look forward to riding the elevator every night because I get to see her. I have no idea who she is but she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I have yet to see her face but everything about her exudes beauty. Her long, wavy, blonde hair lies delicately over her shoulders keeping her face from my sight. If only she would turn to look my way. She seems to be off in another world once she steps onto the elevator car and doesn't look up from the floor. I shift my head slightly to watch her but she never returns my gaze. She seems tense as her shoulders are up by her ears. I dare not say a word as I'm afraid to rouse her from her trance.

She steps off the elevator before me and her scent lingers. I am lost in my thoughts and almost forget to step off the car when the door starts to close. I've only been here at the museum a short while, so I don't even know her name. I like that she's a bit mysterious. I guess I can find out if I really want to know who she is but, I shouldn't because I'm not single. I have a girlfriend–an absentee girlfriend––but a girlfriend, nonetheless.

I've been fighting with myself for weeks now over the status of my relationship with Sophie Ann. We haven't been happy for months and she's never at home. Maybe the reason she stays away so much is that she's taken a lover. I can't say that I blame her, though. We haven't been connecting with one another for a while now. I don't look at her the same. I can't say that she sees me as anything more than a detour on her road to happiness. I love her but I'm not in love with her.

This is how I find myself fantasizing over the blonde stranger in the elevator. One of these days I'll have the courage to talk to her, but until then…

Sometimes I take my time walking to my office when I notice my blonde goddess watching me from down the hall. I know she is unaware that I see her stop in the middle of the hall, gazing at me, but I won't interrupt her fun. I can feel her eyes on me as I cross over the threshold into my office. _Funny that I never see her down this end of the hall_.

I hope to one day catch her just for a moment to introduce myself. Maybe she would join me for lunch so that we can talk and get to know each other a little better. It would be nice to have a colleague to talk to about things unrelated to work.

I have tons of things to do today and I best get to them. Every meeting I attend I look for her, but she's never there. It's possible that I haven't had to deal with her department but I have no idea which department she is in. I plop myself down behind my desk, wading through the endless piles of paperwork I've been bombarded with. I'll never get out of here at a decent time tonight. I may miss my chance to catch her at the elevator too.

After three hours of mindless reading and organizing, I'm finally finished for the day. I clear off my desk, throw all necessary documents into my briefcase and head for the door. Just as I'm turning the knob my cell phone rings.

"Sophie, hey. I was just thinking about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Of course. Is there something you need?" I cut right to the chase as she only calls when she needs something. Just another checkmark in the _dump her ass column_.

"Yes, I'm calling because I'm planning to go to Europe. Well, I'm already here but I wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be home for dinner."

"If you're in Europe already why'd you bother letting me know? Why not call me when you were thinking of going?"

"Because I don't need your permission, Eric. I wanted to go, so off I went. It's not that big a deal. I'll see you in a month." _A month_?!

She hangs up without another word. Who does that? She says she loves me yet she can hop on a plane and fly off to God knows where at the drop of a dime and I'm supposed to be okay with that? I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. It's not something I care to worry about. I think this seals the deal on our relationship. It's done. I can't continue to be with someone who considers me an afterthought, or hardly thinks of me at all. I feel like a schmuck.

I walk slowly to the elevator as there's no reason to rush home. Here I thought Sophie would be upset that I was working late and here she's not even in the country. As I reach the elevators I am pleasantly surprised. My mysterious blonde stands in her usual place. I like to think that she's waiting for me, but I know better. I look over at her and smile. She seems to be staring and I get self-conscious. Maybe there's a smudge on my glasses I hadn't noticed? The elevator dings and I step back allowing her to get onto the car first. I can't help myself and I stand as close to her as possible without touching her. She's taking a deep breath and the most erotic sounds slips from her full, pink lips.

"Mmm…"

"Excuse me?" I can't help myself. I have to know what's got her in such a good mood.

She seems a little flustered. That _has_ to be my doing. I'm not being cocky, just observant. I take the moment to introduce myself; extending my hand I tell her my name. Surprisingly, she already knows who I am. She hadn't noticed my proffered hand so I pull it back to my side before I give in to my need to reach out and touch her. I'm not sure if my advances would be well received so I keep my hands to myself.

I hear a creak and a groan overhead before the elevator jerks to a stop. The lights and music shut off. She panics. She tells me that she's claustrophobic and starts hyperventilating. I try my best to calm her down with my words. I remove my glasses in case I need to react quickly and don't want them to get crushed in the process. I smile while kneeling down in front her and ask her name. _Sookie_. I would not have guessed that but it fits her.

Not that this is how I want to spend my time with her but I'm exactly where I want to be. I'm learning about the beauty I see every day and I'm in heaven. She's everything I thought and more. And this is during a panic attack. I've never met anyone that was claustrophobic but I have to say she's handling the situation quite well. Again, I hope it's because of me but that would be too presumptuous.

If I had met her sooner, things would be well on their way to being…I don't know, but I'm willing to find out where things could go with Sookie.

I say "_what the hell_". I may as well be honest with her since I'm thinking of calling the whole thing off with Sophie. I hope that we can be friends and it would help if we start things off on a positive note. I'm not a bad guy. I'm lonely and it seems she is too. We both suffer from absent significant others. Although, I can hardly say Sophie's significant to me anymore.

I try not to get my hopes up because she is in a relationship. I've decided to move on but that doesn't mean that she will or that she's interested in getting involved with anyone right now. I need to calm down. I seem to keep getting way ahead of myself. I'm not sure why but I confess to her that I'd rather not eat dinner alone tonight. _How pathetic_. Just then the elevator springs back to life but its heading the wrong direction.

Sookie starts to panic again and I make a mental note to research claustrophobia. She may never want to take the elevator again and then how I will see her. I ask her if I'm not good company and am surprised by her response. She likes my cologne. Well damn. She's been freaking out from sitting so close to me.

She looks so cute after her confession and I lose myself in the moment, leaning in closer to her. She smells wonderful. I would know that scent anywhere. Gardenias. _Damn, I need to get a life._ I'll have to ask her what perfume she wears so that I can surprise her with it as a gift. The smile on my face must have given me away as she stops breathing suddenly.

I want to kiss her but I know that I shouldn't. That would be moving way too fast and I hardly know her. She hardly knows me. And she has a boyfriend. As far as I'm concerned, Sophie Ann and I are over but I need to let _her_ know that. Just then, the elevator doors snap open and I pull back. I should have reacted sooner but I didn't. My other head was thinking for me. I give Sookie my hand, helping her to her feet. We find out there was something going on down on the first floor. We'll have to walk to get out of the building but I'm fine with that. The stairs it is.

Now that I'm out of the enclosure of the elevator and no longer surrounded by her intoxicating scent, my head is clear and I stop Sookie to apologize for almost kissing her. She brushes it off and reminds me about our plans for dinner. At least she still wants to spend time with me. That is a definite plus and now I have to think of where to take her.

The next day I can't wait to walk to work. I get dressed with a song on my lips, dancing around my condo like a fool. I grab my iPod and head out the door. Sookie and I decided last night where to meet up this morning and I walk swiftly so that I'm not late. I see her blonde locks blowing in the breeze ahead of me and call out her name. She may not hear me because she listens to music on her walk as well. Since yesterday, I've listened to _The Girl from Ipanema_ about fifty times. That song will forever remind me of her. As I take the few long strides to catch up to Sookie, I think about our dinner last night.

"_So, what are you in the mood for?"_

"_A cheese steak. Always a cheese steak. Do you really have to ask?"_

"_Yes, I didn't know you were a cheese steak kind of girl. Pat's or Geno's?"_

"_Geno's. I've had Pat's steak and I wasn't too impressed."_

"_I'll try anything once so it doesn't matter much to me."_

"_Great. I haven't been in South Philly in a while. Should be fun."_

_Considering that I hadn't thought past dinner, I had no idea what to do once we were finished. Do I take Sookie home, do I suggest going out for a drink? It's like I've never hung out with a woman before. What the fuck was wrong with me? It had to be her. She knocked me off my game completely. I'm not shy or self-conscious, but around Sookie…_

_We get to Geno's and order our steaks. She likes hers with cheese wiz and fried onions. We grabbed a seat at one of the outside tables and made small talk about the museum. She's pretty interested in what my plans are to boost membership. I was in my element talking about my job and stopped to ask Sookie some questions._

"_Here I am hogging the conversation. Tell me about yourself. Where are you from? I hear a hint of a southern twang with certain words."_

"_I'm actually from a small town in northern Louisiana called Bon Temps. Not too sure if you're familiar with it."_

"_I haven't heard of it before, no. But that could be because I'm from Sweden. I don't know much about the cities here in America except for the larger ones."_

"_Ah, so that's why you sound like you have a bit of an accent. I know that my accent is noticeable but I can't hear it. Only when someone points it out to me do I notice a few of my words sound different."_

"_Me too. I've been here long enough that my accent isn't as thick as it used to be. But I do keep up with my Swedish."_

"_So what brought you to the States? Was it Sophie Ann?"_

"_Oh, no um. I wanted a change of scenery. Sophie came after."_

"_So are things with you two okay?"_

"_Not quite. I'm thinking of calling her tonight to discuss it. I really don't want to bring the happy mood down so how about we talk about something else?"_

"_I'm sorry. Sometimes I just don't know when to mind my own business."_

"_Don't worry about it, it's just a touchy subject right now."_

"_I understand and am changing the topic right now. Would you say something in Swedish?"_

"_Is there anything in particular you'd like me to say?"_

"_Whatever comes to mind? I won't know what you're saying anyway."_

"_Okay. Jag tror att du är mycket vacker." _

"_Well, that's just…" She blushed. She had no idea what I just said but I made sure to lower my voice so that it was dripping with sex when I said it. I wanted her to feel my words since she couldn't understand me._

"_Do you want to know what I said?"_

"_Maybe later."_

"_Okay. I think I should get you home now. It's late and we both have to work tomorrow."_

"_Yes, speaking of which, would you like to walk to work together tomorrow? That is, if you don't need to drive."_

"_I would love to. Where should we meet?"_

"_Well, it depends on where you live. But we could meet on Philadelphia Ave. It's pretty central to the neighborhoods around the Parkway."_

"_Sounds like a plan." I couldn't help the smile that remained on my face as we walked to my car. Sookie had me wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. Now, my work begins._

"Sookie!"

"Hey, Eric. Good morning."

"So, how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine, despite the traumatic events of the evening."

"That's good to hear. I've been doing some research about claustrophobia and I have to say, you handled yourself quite well. Some people have much stronger reactions than you did and I just couldn't imagine."

"I'm sure my reaction would have been crazy had you not been there. You may not realize it but you really kept me calm. I can't thank you enough for being so in control and…"

"You don't have to thank me. Anyone would have done the same. I'm just glad I could be there for you."

"So, how did things go for you last night? Did you talk to Sophie Ann? I know I said I would mind my business but I was really worried about you last night." She was worried about me?

"Wow. Um, we're no longer an item. I'm officially a single man again."

"I'm really sorry, Eric. I know how difficult break-ups can be."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not sad about it. It was time. We grew apart and were just hanging onto one another for convenience I think. I'm okay with it and I think I should be alone for a while." Wait, what? Why did I just say that?

"You know what's best for you in the situation and you're really brave."

"I'm not brave Sookie, I'm just practical."

"Well, practical or not it wouldn't have been easy for me to do that."

We finally make our way to the towering steps of the museum. This is by far the best part of my day, next to seeing Sookie, of course. I love walking these steps. I feel energized once I reach the top. I look over at Sookie and she doesn't seem to be enjoying the climb as much as I am. Then, I realize she's wearing heels. That does make a difference.

"You know, if you want, I can carry you the rest of the way."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Really, I just uh…" She laughs the cutest laugh. We get to the top and she reaches out to touch my arm, halting my next step.

"I need to take a little break. All that walking just takes my breath away." _And you take mine away._

We get to the doors and I wonder if she'll want to take the elevator or the stairs. I watch to see which direction she'll go and she moves toward the stairwell. I can't say that I blame her but after all of the steps we just tackled, I'd thought she would want to rest again. She must have noticed the look on my face as she explains her choice.

"Normally I would take the elevator after climbing all those stairs, but I just can't do it after yesterday. I have to give myself a while to get over it. It's not that I wouldn't mind getting trapped in there with you again…um, that's not…I mean I really wouldn't but…um, what I mean to say is…"

"Don't worry about it Sookie. I know what you meant. It's okay. I don't mind walking. It's just more time I get to have with you." _Damn it, there I go again._

"Yeah, uh so, this is me." She points to her office door.

"Would you like to have lunch today? We could talk about the pros and cons of elevators in museums or something." I laugh to break the tension.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I'll be ready around twelve. Is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll meet you here at twelve."

"Great. Have a good day, Eric."

"You too, Sookie."

I walk to my office with a huge grin and a spring in my step. I know not to think anything of lunch, we're just colleagues, but I can't help being happy. I will take Sookie as a friend rather than not having her in my life at all. I have one meeting to get through today before the rest of my day is free and clear. I sit down to my desk and go over what I need to take into the meeting with me when my phone rings.

"Eric Northman how dare you call me to tell me you're done with me? Don't you know who I am? Do you have ANY idea how many men would kill to be with me and you're willing to throw me away?"

"I'm not throwing you away Sophie. We haven't meant anything to each other in a long time. You proved it to me yesterday when you jetted off to Europe without a word. I'm sure you only called because someone else reminded you to."

"How would you know that? I did think of you on my own and that's why I called. Eric, love…please don't do this. We can talk about this, work it out. I'll come home if you want."

"I don't want you to come home Sophie Ann. Please, stay where you are with whomever you've picked up while there and have your European fuckfest without me. I meant every word I said last night. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Is there someone else?" _Should I tell her about Sookie?_

"That's none of your fucking business…"

"Fine. If that is how you want to handle it. Goodbye Eric."

"Good riddance is more like it." I hang up and feel like I've gotten my balls back from the wicked witch of the west. I head into my meeting with a smile thinking about my pending lunch with Sookie.

Eleven fifty-five I walk out of my office and head to Sookie's. I know I'm being impatient but I can't help myself. I approach her door and knock only to be shocked by who answers it. A tiny dark haired man with a pale complexion appears at the door and looks me over. At least he appears tiny to my 6'4" stature. I stand a little taller as he glares at me.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sookie."

"Oh, Bill its Eric. Thanks honey." Sookie walks to the door and Bill takes a step back but doesn't leave her side.

"Did you forget about lunch?"

"No, I'm sorry. I tried calling but I guess you'd already left. Bill just showed up and he's taking me to lunch. You're welcome to join us if you like."

"No, I couldn't intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding. Besides, I've been telling him about you helping me in the elevator yesterday and he wanted to meet you." Oh?

"Yes, Eric thank you for helping my girl. I'm just sorry that I wasn't here to tend to her myself." He places his arm on around her waist possessively. I want to rip it from his body.

"Sure, no problem. Um, so I guess I'll see you around Sookie?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry. Maybe another time?"

I nod my assent and walk away. I can't believe this guy just shows up and decides he's going to take her away from me. I really have no right to think that way but I had plans and now they are ruined. Fuck!

* * *

A/N: The song Eric is singing and dancing to in his condo is If You Could Only See by Tonic. Link is on my profile if you've never heard it before. Such an awesome song and very inspiring. Thanks for all your reviews, alerts and favorites. You guys rock my socks and keep me writing! xoxo Elle

Translation - I think you're very beautiful


	3. Just Want You Around

A/N: The wonderful, inspirational song for this chapter is _Just Want You Around_ by the awesomely talented, Lauryn Hill. Link is on my profile. Hope you like!

* * *

Sookie POV

_We both love art, we work together; we live about five minutes away from one another_. I couldn't help but go over and over the things Eric and I have in common while I wait to meet him for lunch. There is a slight knock on my door and my heart speeds up. I run my hands over my hair and stand up to greet… Bill?

"Sookie honey, don't you look lovely." Bill walks over to my desk, rounds it and places a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Bill, what are you doing here? I thought you were halfway across the country."

"I was, but I decided to come home early. I missed you. You don't seem too pleased to see me."

"No, it's not that, I'm just surprised is all."

"Well, that was my intention. Shall I take you to lunch? I know you have an hour and we can sit, talk, and maybe make some time for a little…" He whispers a few suggestive things in my ear and I shrink away from him, laughing. The funny thing is if Eric had made those same suggestions, I would have reacted differently.

"I made plans for lunch already. I didn't know you were coming."

"Cancel them. I'm here; I haven't seen you in months. You can have lunch with your friends anytime. I should be your priority, Sookie."

"You're right, you should be, but it's not exactly fair of you to just show up and demand I cancel my plans because you'd rather I spent time with you. Ugh…" I groan. "You know what honey, I'm sorry. You're right and you did try to surprise me. Um, let me just make a quick phone call then we can go. Okay?"

"Sure."

I sink into my chair and pick up the phone, dreading the call I need to make. I'm not sure what to say or how to break the news to Eric. I hope he hasn't left his office yet. I glance over at the clock and it reads _eleven fifty-five_. We're not supposed to meet until twelve so I should be able to catch him. The phone rings and rings. He's not picking up.

Bill watches me carefully as he paces the short distance from the door to my desk. I _am _happy to see him but I kind of feel like he's spoiling my plans. Is that selfish of me? There's a quick knock on the door and I panic as Bill goes to answer it. I can hear Eric's voice through the small space where Bill has opened the door and I yell for him to let Eric in.

I didn't want to see the disappointment on Eric's face as I tell him that I can't go to lunch with him today but it shows. I notice he's not wearing his glasses. _Hmm…_ My heart sinks and I feel absolutely terrible. I never like to go back on my promises and I know that I've hurt Eric's feelings. I try to smooth things over by inviting him to come with us, but Bill glares at me as if I've just asked Eric to take me on my desk in front of him. I was just being polite. At least I can look forward to seeing Eric when we walk home together. It seems I am anxious to meet him in the mornings for our daily walk and just as anxious for the walk home.

Bill doesn't want to go too far so we head down to the café in the museum for a quick bite to eat. We talk about mundane things; actually, I should say Bill talks about his book tour. He tells me about his man-fans that drool over him for an autograph and the guys that "have to shake his hand because he's saved them from being a douche." _Yeah right_. I think his book is bullshit and I would know. I helped him come up with the concept. I was joking but he liked it and ran with it. I don't bring it up anymore because it's not worth it, but I know that Bill has taken some of the things I've said to him and put them in his book. And, I didn't even get a mention in the acknowledgements. But I'm not bitter. _Anymore_.

I look at my watch every few minutes and wonder what Eric is doing. Picking at my food mindlessly, I let my mind drift to thoughts of his blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I know I shouldn't think about him as much as I do but I can't help myself. The man is funny and charming and _sex-ay_. All of the things Bill is not. But I love Bill. I always have. We're compatible and we just work.

_Work_. Work makes me think about Eric again and whatever he told me in Swedish the other night. Bill breaks through my thoughts just as I imagine Eric leaning in to whisper in my ear…

"… so I say to the guy, I had to write this book for all the douches in the world so that they wouldn't be such douchers. He just laughs at me and… Sookie, are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah, yes. Sorry. I was just thinking about an um, exhibit I need to look at today. For work. Um, listen I'm not really that hungry. Can we pick this up later tonight? Have dinner out or something?"

"Sure, sure. If you'd like we can go to Morton's Steakhouse." Steak. Just what I needed–one more thing to remind me of my night out with Eric.

"That sounds good. Are you coming to stay with me or…?"

"No, actually I'll be at my place tonight. I'm expecting a few packages and I need to check my messages. Plus, I'm only going to be here a few days. Did you want me to stay with you?"

"Um, I'm fine with whatever you want to do. I don't want to bother you if you have meetings or other things scheduled while you're home. Speaking of which, why are you home? Did something happen with the book tour?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd take a detour and come to see you. Is that so unheard of?"

"No, not at all. I just didn't know why you'd come home all of a sudden. You've never done it in the past."

"Maybe I'm changing my ways. I know we've been apart for a while and I wanted to see you. You know Sookie; I'm beginning to think that you don't want me here."

"Why would you say that? Of course I want you here. I'm happy to see you. I've just become so used to you not being around that my life kind of moves on without you. I know that sounds terrible, but it's true. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize for how you feel. I think I need to read my own book sometimes. At least we talk when I call once a week, right?" Yes, our weekly talks. How could I have forgotten those?

"Look, Bill–" His phone rings and he holds up a finger while he answers it.

"Selah, hi. Yeah I can talk. No, I'm not busy at all. What do you need?"

I zone out again as I don't want to listen to his conversation. For someone who wants to spend time with me, he sure is quick to answer his phone. I won't even comment on his "No, I'm not busy at all," statement. I glance around the café quickly and catch Eric's blue gaze. He smiles at me and I can't look away. I vaguely hear Bill in the background and I'm off in fantasy land…

_Eric gets up from the table, sliding his chair back–a noisy screech resounding through the room in his haste. He walks over to my table, arm stretched in front of him extending his hand to me. I reach up taking his hand, the warmth of our contact radiates through to my core. I stand from my seat and glance back at Bill who is in his own world. He hasn't noticed Eric's approach and continues his conversation with Selah. I smile at Eric as he leads me to the center of the café floor. We slowly glide together, moving with one another to a song that only we can hear._

_His hand spreads across the small of my back, gripping my side, pulling me tight against his chest. His excitement at our closeness is evident against my hip. We continue to move together, getting closer and closer, hips grinding into one another. His hands slide up my sides, thumbs grazing the curve of my breasts on their way up to the slope of my neck. His hands cup the sides of my head as he pulls my face to within an inch of his. He tilts his head to the left, sliding his nose along my jaw stopping at the area just below my ear. His warm breath ghosts across my skin as he says my name, huskily… "Sookie…"_

"Sookie! Sookie!" Bill is calling me. _Oops_.

"Yes, Bill."

"Where'd you go just then? Listen, I have to run. That was my publicist, Selah. She's taken it upon herself to schedule a meet and greet in a few hours so I have to get ready."

"But what about our dinner?"

"Tomorrow. I promise. I'll make sure Selah knows not to schedule anything for the rest of the time I'm here. I'll make it up to you sweetheart. I love you, Sookie."

I look up at him as he slinks away. He's come home early to surprise me yet he jumps at the chance to do another meet and greet? I should be pissed but I know that he has no choice. Selah would be all over his ass if he didn't show up. I remember the last time he missed something she scheduled for him. I'd never seen Bill look so afraid in my life. I snicker at the memory as he fades from sight but stop abruptly when Eric approaches my table. I start humming _Just Want You Around_ as he gets closer.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I would have come over to say hello earlier but I didn't want to disturb you." He's wearing a huge grin. I wonder what's so funny.

"You should have. You were welcome to join us."

"I know but I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Bill didn't want to go too far in case he needed to run off, which he just did, actually."

"I'm sorry. Did you want to be alone?"

"No! No, please sit. How much time do we have left?" _Please say forever._ What is wrong with me?

"As long as you want. I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day. So, I'm all yours."

"You shouldn't say that because I might think you're being serious." Eric smiles at me.

"Oh, but I mean every word." The warmth spreading across my face assures me that my cheeks are a nice bright red and I'm so embarrassed. All he did was smile at me, and say six little words. I think I may be in trouble.

"Well, since we weren't able to have lunch together, maybe we could have dinner. We can go Dutch since we're dining as friends."

"Really? Your boyfriend would be alright with you having dinner with me, after today?" He raises an eyebrow at the end of his question and it is the single, sexiest thing I think I've ever seen.

"He doesn't really have any say in what I do with my friends. Besides, you have to teach me Swedish. You still haven't told me what you said the other night."

"I wanted to tell you; you didn't want to know."

"Well, I do now." I am openly flirting with this man not two minutes after Bill has left the room. _What has gotten into you Sookie Stackhouse?_

"I said I thought you were very beautiful."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to embarrass you."

"No, I'm not embarrassed, just um. Thank you. That's very sweet of you to say."

"I can say that as a friend, right?"

"Oh, yes."

"But, what if I meant it as something more?"

"Then I think we better talk about something else." I don't need any more temptations in front of me. I know he has no idea what he does to me but after hearing that, I can't handle anything else.

"I have offended you?"

"No, Eric I just. I know you and Sophie are having problems and–"

"That's no longer an issue. We're not together anymore. She's been, for lack of a better term, cavorting with other men. There's no reason I would continue to be with her. Our relationship has been over for a while now. I think we were hanging on to one another for convenience sake."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know it must be hard for you."

"Not really. If I can be honest, I feel liberated. I don't think I've ever felt this good since, well since getting caught in the elevator with you." Now I know my cheeks are a bright shade of red.

"Well… I should be getting back." I clear my throat as its suddenly gone bone dry. Taking a sip of my water I stand up to go back to my office.

Eric mumbles something I can't understand while running his fingers through his hair. He looks a little frazzled. "Jag gjorde det igen, eller hur?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Can I walk with you to your office?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you." He places his hand near the small of my back, barely making contact, as we walk from the café to the stairs. I'm still not ready to take the elevator.

Eric smiles over at me as we climb the stairs to my floor. We sneak glances at one another but don't say a word. I think we're both talked out. At least I know I am. I do wonder what is on his mind but don't have the heart to ask. If it's anything remotely close to what he's said in the café, I might spontaneously combust. His lips part as he goes to say something but his tongue darts out and lingers on his bottom lip before brushing across it. Then he sweeps his tongue over his upper lip, wetting it slightly. He closes his mouth and swallows almost audibly. Why is he so nervous?

"Sookie. I, would it be possible? Never mind." He pulls his glasses from his pocket and slides them onto his face. The black frames make the sapphire color of his eyes pop.

We reach my door and Eric stops right behind me. I turn into him, my hands shooting to his chest to stop his approach. I take a deep breath and look up to meet his eyes. Then, I take a small step back and drop my gaze to the floor.

"Thank you for walking me to my door. I'll see you at five?" I sneak a glance to see him nod and lick his lips again. "Okay then."

I wave my goodbye and scurry into my office, closing the door behind me. I stand there for a while, holding the knob tightly, my back against the door. I feel a surge of energy radiating through me and I just know it's coming from Eric on the other side of the door. I want to go back into the hall and say something but I chicken out. Bill is here and I'm happy about that. I missed him. But I can't help wanting to spend time with Eric.

Without thinking, I run my fingers over my lips and wonder what it would feel like, if Eric kissed me.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Linda for help with the translation! Thanks to my beta, **hearttorn** for her eyes on this one. I worked this puppy over quite a bit so any remaining mistakes are mine. Who here wonders what it would feel like if Eric kissed them? Don't be shy… xoxo

Translation

Jag gjorde det igen, eller hur - I've done it again, haven't I


	4. The Beautiful Ones

A/N: Thanks to my lovie **hearttorn** for being my second eyes. The song Eric listens to in this chapter, and the inspiration behind it, is _The Beautiful Ones_ by Prince. Link is on my profile page. Enjoy!

* * *

Eric POV

Like an idiot, I stand there at her door waiting for her to open it and ask me in. If she did ask me in, what would I do? I want to knock but I can't. I'm such a dork. I push my frames up a little as they've slid down the bridge of my nose. I hope she didn't see me licking my lips. I wanted to kiss her. I know it's still too soon, but I can't help but wonder what it would feel like. To be pressed against her warm body, her soft lips brushing against mine, her heartbeat racing because of me.

I slowly make my way back to my office, grateful that we'll have dinner together. I'm ashamed at myself. Here I want to steal away someone's girlfriend. I don't even know the guy, but I can tell Sookie's lonely. Hell, if she were mine she'd never be lonely. In fact, we'd be together so much she'd probably get tired of me.

I head back to my office and turn on my iPod. I have to get my mind off of Sookie or I won't be able to get any work done. Then I remember that I don't have any work to do. A familiar chord rings out of the speakers in my office and I know I'm done for.

_Baby, baby, baby/ what's it gonna be?_

_Baby, baby, baby/ is it him or is it me?_

_Don't make me waste my time/Don't make me lose my mind/Baby…_

Well Prince, I think you know my situation better than I do. How am I going to get through dinner with Sookie if I can't even sit here while she's a few doors away from me? I should call it off. We don't have to go to dinner. I'm not even sure we should now.

_The beautiful ones, they hurt you every time…_

Is it five o'clock yet?

_Do you want him/or do you want me/cause I want you!_

I shut off the damn iPod. If I thought my mind was cluttered with visions of Sookie before… I'm not sure I can trust myself with her tonight. I think I'm going to kiss her. I know I will. That way it's all out on the table. I tested the waters a little at lunch, but I think she feels something for me. Why else would she suggest changing the subject when I mentioned being something more?

"_I can say that as a friend, right?"_

"_Oh, yes."_

"_But, what if I meant it as something more?"_

"_Then I think we better talk about something else."_

I can't help but think the reason she didn't want me to continue is because she feels the same way. Maybe she wants something more and is afraid to ask for it. I want to scream in frustration but I don't. Instead, I decide get up and go for a walk. If I sit at my desk any longer I know I'm just going to go crazy over thinking things. As I step outside of my door I look down the hall. Sookie's just stepped outside of her office, too, and has her head down flipping through a stack of papers. She must be heading to the copy room. I have it in mind to go ask her where she would like to go to dinner just to have a reason to talk to her. I push my glasses up again and stalk off after her. I catch up to her just as she turns to walk into the copy room. She looks up as I fill the doorway.

"Hey, Eric. I should be done in a few minutes if you need too–"

"No, I just wanted to catch you and ask where you would like to go to dinner tonight. Just in case I need to make reservations or something."

"Oh, well I thought we'd just go someplace close, within walking distance. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect. I didn't drive today so that would work out fine."

"Great. Are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Sushi." She answers without hesitation.

"That sounds appetizing. I don't think I've had sushi before."

"Are you kidding? You "don't think" you've had had sushi before? I'm pretty sure you would remember."

"You're probably right," I reply with a nervous laugh.

I can't believe I said that. Of course, I would remember. She makes me so flustered I can't think straight. _God, I want to touch her._

"You are in for a real treat then. I can't believe you've never had sushi before." She whispers that last part.

"It's true. I'm not that adventurous."

"You don't have to have a sense of adventure to enjoy sushi. It's not all raw fish by the way. Some of it is cooked. I think you'll like it. Now I'm really excited for tonight. Hey, I'll meet you down in the main lobby if that's okay. I have to run home before we go."

"Oh? Why don't we walk together and just leave from your place?"

"I don't think… I just need to feed Tina. In my rush this morning I forgot to set her food out. You don't have to come with me if you don't want."

"I'd be happy to. Unless you think it's a bad idea? I understand if you do. With Bill being back I guess it wouldn't look good if I were at your apartment. I'll just meet you in the lobby."

"NO!" she said a little too emphatically. "It's not about Bill, I just um... it's fine if you walk with me. It's fine." I wasn't sure if she was trying to convince me or herself.

"Okay, then. I'll leave you to your copies and I'll see you at five. Should I meet you at your office?"

"Yes. And, Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"Thank you."

_Huh?_ "For what?"

"For being you." The corners of my mouth quirk up a little. I feel as if I might blush. Yeah, me. Blushing.

"You're welcome, Sookie."

I definitely need that walk now. I turn away with a smile on my face knowing that tonight is going to go great and I'm definitely going to kiss her. Definitely.

Sookie POV

I felt so guilty about wanting to know what it would feel like to kiss Eric that I call Bill. And what do you know–straight to voicemail. I forgot that he's out with Selah at his book signing. You know, if I didn't trust Bill completely I'd think something was going on between those two. But, I've met Selah and she seemed like a standup girl. Anyone who can keep Bill in line is definitely someone I'd love to be friends with. Kind of.

I throw myself into the paperwork that's lying on my desk. I have to do something to get my mind off Eric. I wonder if he's thinking about me. _Not helping, Sookie_. He looked so delectable standing at my office door. No wonder I couldn't help but think about his lips. They are so full and pink and look so soft. I bet he's a great kisser too. Gentle, yet firm; passionate, yet reserved. I look at the clock on my desk and realize I've spent the last half hour thinking about Eric. I have to get out of the office because I'm not getting any work done. I find a stack of papers on my desk that need copying for disbursement throughout my department. Distraction. _Check!_

I make it to the copy room and just as I step up to the copier, a familiar scent surrounds me. _Eric_. I glance up and he's there, at the door, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. He makes the cutest face when he does it. His nose scrunches a little and his brow furrows. He uses his index finger to push them up then runs the same finger along his ear, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind it. God, what I wouldn't give to be that finger.

He asks me about dinner and I forgot that we hadn't made any plans about where to go. I don't really care as long as we are going. I try not to stare at him but I notice that he hasn't taken his eyes of me. Of course, that could be because he's being respectful and looking me in the eye while talking to me. Who am I kidding? He's licked his lips once or twice while standing there and I know I can't stop staring.

_He's never had sushi?_ I can't believe he's never had sushi before. That's just amazing. You have to at least try it once in your lifetime. I hope he'll like it because if doesn't, dinner may not go so well.

_There's always cheese steaks_, I think to myself.

He shuffles his feet a little before shoving his hands into his pockets. He drops his head and turns to leave. I have to stop him. I have to thank him. He's so easy to be around, so easy to talk to. He doesn't know what a treat it is for me to be myself with the person I'm with. I don't mean that I can't be myself with Bill, but I can't talk to him about museum stuff or music or Tina. Bill hates cats. He says he's allergic which is why he never stays the night. I've told him that I can't leave Tina behind and if we're ever going to move in together, he has to be willing to work with me.

What am I talking about? There's no way I can even contemplate moving in with Bill. Not now, not with… Eric. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. We'll have dinner, we'll talk and I'll tell him that we can only be friends. Even if I do think about being more. I shouldn't think that way at all because I love Bill. I really love Bill. I love him very much. I do. This is why Eric meeting me at my apartment is such a bad idea.

I get back to my office and try calling Bill again.

Voicemail.

I leave a quick message just to tell him that I love him and miss him and hope to see him soon. I know he probably won't be able to call me back tonight but I sure hope he does. I need to know that I'm doing the right thing. I need to know that I'm not crazy for ignoring the six foot tall hunk of a man that taunts me in my fantasies. I need to know for sure that Bill loves me as much as I love him. If not, I'm not sure where that leaves us and I can't go there just yet.

I pack up my things and head for the door. I can't wait to get out of here and go to dinner. First things first. Gotta feed Tina. I reach for the door knob of my door when a soft knock startles me. I fling the door open in my rush and am pleasantly surprised.

"Eric. I thought we were meeting downstairs."

"No, we agreed here. Five o'clock. Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, no I just… forgot. I'm ready if you are."

"Let's go."

We head for the stairs because I still wasn't ready to try the elevator yet. I didn't have to mention it to Eric, he just made for the stairs as if he was reading my mind. I smile to myself thinking I'd have to explain it to Bill. But Eric just got me.

"So, have you thought about the elevator since our little episode?" He smiles trying to keep things relaxed.

"I look at it, I walk past the doors, maybe even touch the call button, but I haven't thought about trying to use it. I'd probably need your help."

"I'm available to you whenever you need me. I know it won't be easy and I'm more than willing to help."

"I know. That's why I thanked you earlier. You seem to know what I need before I do."

"O, I wouldn't go that far but I appreciate your kind words. Sookie, I um–" My phone rang. Dang it! I really wanted to know what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Eric, just give me one second. Hello? Hi, Bill. Oh. You can. I um… but you said you wouldn't be able to. Yes, I did actually. It's… no. Okay. Okay, I guess I'll see you soon. Bye." I put my phone back in my purse and stop Eric at the base of the stairs.

"Let me guess… Bill wants to meet you for dinner?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. He got out of his book signing early and wants to make up for running out on me earlier. What were you going to say? Before my phone rang?"

"It's not important. I guess I better let you go. Do you mind if I walk with you? I just want to make sure you get home safely." _How sweet is he?_

"Sure, I would really like that. Listen, Eric I'm sorry about this. I was really looking forward to providing you with your first sushi experience. I'm so disappointed."

"Maybe another time then? Preferably when Bill isn't in town."

"I hate to admit to it, but yes—that would be the most opportune time." I look up to see that we are at my building and I have a rush of butterflies and nausea at the same time. I'm nervous and I'm ashamed because of what I want.

"Well, here we are and this is where I leave you. I really need to tell you that I wanted to kiss you goodnight after dinner and now that I can't do that I'm… I shouldn't want to because I have no right to want to kiss you. The only reason I'm telling you this is that I needed you to know. That's all. Goodnight, Sookie."

"Goodnight, Eric."

I really didn't know what to say. He takes two steps away from me before striding off in the direction of his apartment. I can't let him go like this. I'm not sure why but I call out to him before he gets too far away.

"Eric! Wait!"


	5. I'll Be Your Lover, Too

A/N: The song choice for this chapter is one that I really love. It's a song by Van Morrison but I like the way Robert Pattinson sings it. Sue me. I know everyone doesn't like him, but give a chance and tell me what you think. The link is on my profile page. This chapter is a little shorter because I wanted to split up Eric and Sookie's POV's. It's unbeta'd so if you notice any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. Thanks!

* * *

Eric POV

"_Eric, wait!"_

I think I hear Sookie calling me and I have this compulsion to turn around. I pull my ear buds out to make sure I've heard her. There she is. With the wind blowing through her long, blonde hair Sookie looks like an angel as she runs toward me. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Before I know it, she's caught up to me and barrels into my chest. The force of her momentum rocks me back on my heels and takes my breath away. She jumps up—her arms going around my neck, her legs around my waist—and pulls my face to hers. Catching her in my arms, I hold on to her not wanting to let go. I pause, because I'm not sure what to do, and having her in my arms is more than enough right now.

I'm sure the look on my face is giving me away but she doesn't seem to notice. My grin has my lips stretched from cheek to cheek and I could care less. I shift her weight from my arms to my hands to make us both more comfortable. My hands feel right at home on her hips, holding her with a _G.I. Joe Kung fu grip_. Her right hand pushes my glasses up so they are sitting on top of my head and she leans in, getting closer. I know what's coming and I lick my lips in anticipation. She's gotten so close I can smell the mint on her breath. I angle my head slightly and she mimics my movement.

_What if I hadn't told her I wanted to kiss her tonight? Would this be happening now?_ I shake that last thought from my head because it doesn't matter what her motives are. I won't take this moment for granted.

We inch closer and closer until we are as close as we can possibly get. My breath catches in my throat as she kisses me. The warmth from her soft, pouty lips rushes through me and I stumble forward. My right arm shoots out to stop the progression of our fall and my left hand grips her even tighter. She jerks and I groan at the contact. The feather light touch of her kiss sends a shock through me and I want more. As she pulls back for a breath I crush my lips to hers fervently. My tongue breaks rank and licks along her bottom lip teasing her hot mouth open. She parts her lips and I enter her space slowly, tasting every bit I can. My tongue roams freely over her teeth, lips, tongue. She tastes as good as I imagined.

I back her into the building we're in front of, pressing my body against hers. _More._ My hands tighten on her hips as she grinds into me. I am so wrapped up in her that I barely notice anything else going on around us. She moans into my mouth, fingers threading through my hair—then nothing. She abruptly pulls back and releases her legs from my waist, dropping down slowly. I don't want to, but I back away giving her space. The cool blast of air from our separation sobers me right up. Her fingers are the last to leave my body as she pulls my glasses back into place. The gentle brush of her finger across my cheek burns in reminder of a moment lost.

"Sookie?" I whisper. I'm breathless.

"I… um… goodnight, Eric. I'll see you around."

"Wait, you can't kiss me like that then… then nothing. Shouldn't we talk about this?" Flustered, I run my fingers through my hair and pull my glasses off. I want her to look me in the eye and tell me the truth. _Maybe she regrets the kiss._

"There's nothing to talk about. You said you wanted to kiss me, you got your kiss. I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself. I'm with Bill. If I found out he did something like this, I'd hate him for it. I don't want him to hate me. I'm—"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry! I'm not sorry you kissed me. In fact, I'm happy you did it. I've wanted to kiss you since the first moment I saw you. I respect you, Sookie and didn't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, so I didn't. I know you're with Bill. But I would rather you were with me," I say in a rush.

That leaves her speechless. She touches her lips with her fingertips and sucks in a quick breath. I'm not sure what she's going to say but I can't help but think it won't be good for me.

"I should go. Bill will be here soon."

"Sookie, please…"

"I'll see you later, Eric. Goodnight."

She waves (barely lifting her hand), turns away and walks back toward her apartment at a jog's pace. I can't be sure but she may have turned to look back at me. I can't move. My feet are firmly planted where I stand as I watch her walk away from me—away from us. I know there's something between us and I won't let it slip away because of _Bill_. Once she disappears from my view, I continue walking toward my condo. I slip my ear buds back in and laugh at the song that my iPod decides to torture me with.

_I'll be your man_

_I'll understand_

_And I'll do my best to take good care of you_

_You'll be my queen_

_I'll be your king_

_And I'll be your lover, too_

_Yes I will_


	6. Just Friends

Sookie POV

I run.

I run like crazy to catch him before he gets too far away. I have to do this. I just have to. I crash into him, taking him by surprise. He holds onto me though, like he can't bear to let me go. He looks at me questioning my actions and I can't get over how cute he is up close. His dark blue eyes are like nothing I've ever seen. I feel like I'm under a spell when he looks at me. He could command me to do anything and I would, without a second thought. I can't look away from him. I move his glasses to get a better view of his eyes and don't want them get in the way when I kiss him. Oh yes. I will kiss him. I've wanted to kiss Eric since leaving him outside of my office door. I wouldn't admit that out loud as he did but, yeah…

I don't know what this means, where this will lead us, where I want it to lead us. I just want the here and now. I want the feel of his lips on mine, his hair wrapped in my fingers, his hands on my hips. I don't want to think, I just want to feel—him against me, in me, around me. I've been in need of some kind of contact for ages now that it's not fair to keep it from myself any longer. I miss Bill and I miss being connected with someone else. I can't for the life of me remember when I felt so alive just being held. The sense of touch is amazing. Knowing the difference between hard and soft, rough and smooth, tough and tender. I inhale Eric's scent and lose my calm.

_Why hasn't he kissed me yet?_

Eric doesn't move, he doesn't do anything. Then I realize—he's waiting for me. He wants _me_ to be sure, he wants _me_ to make the first move; _he wants me_. I'm frozen for a moment because I'm afraid of what I'm about to do, and the potential consequences of my actions make me hesitant. We haven't really talked about our feelings for one another. That would be my fault, of course. I shut Eric down whenever he mentions being something more, or not _just_ being my friend.

I'm anxious.

I've worked so hard to maintain what I have with Bill—which is essentially a full-time long distance relationship—that I don't know if I would be able to _be_ with Eric. I can do long distance. I can handle the phone calls once a week, the brief visits, even the 'hey honey I'm back for a month!' stuff. But seeing him every day, wanting to be with him every day? I'm not sure if I know how to do that anymore.

I would be willing to try with Eric. And again, I have no idea why I'm thinking about any of this. I'm with Bill. He loves me and he's faithful to me. He's just not around.

I lean in closer. Eric leans in closer. He angles his head and I shut off my internal monologue to kiss the gorgeous man in front of me. His lips are so soft, yet firm. Butterflies take flight in my stomach and I feel like a teenage girl with her first crush. Needing to catch my breath I pull back, but Eric doesn't let me get too far. He kisses me again and I know I'm in trouble. The brick wall against my back is not helping. I feel trapped but don't want to get away. I use the leverage of the wall to rub myself all over him.

I can't stop myself from pulling on his hair and the feel of his erection against my thigh wakes me up. I can't let this go any further. Bill is on his way here and if he was to walk up and see us like this? Well, it wouldn't be good.

I need to get away from Eric and think. I need to figure out what I want, and then go for it. I'll have dinner with Bill, we'll talk, and I'll tell him I kissed Eric. Okay, maybe I won't tell him _that_ because he doesn't really need to know. I'll just tell him I'm having second thoughts about us. There really is no 'us' anymore. He's never here and that isn't my idea of a relationship—not a healthy one, anyway. He may get upset and try to talk me into giving him another chance, but I will hold firm. I will think of kissing Eric and how it felt and what I wanted to do to him after and I now I need to stop that train of thought. I'll go crazy just thinking about Eric again. I've got my plan; I just need to execute it. I can do this.

I am greeted by Tina at the door. She's pissed at me. She walks over to her bowl and sits down expectantly. I oblige her and set out her food. I fold my legs under me and sit on the couch to wait for Bill. We need to have our talk as soon as he gets here so I don't lose my nerve.

"Bill, we need to talk."

"Okay, sweetheart. But we should probably get going soon. I made reservations for us."

"No, we need to talk now. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This, Bill. Us. We're not _us_ anymore. I barely see you, we don't talk but once a week and you're always so busy."

"You know how important my book is to me, Sookie. You can't expect me to just toss that aside to spend time with you!"

"Actually I can. You expect me to drop my friends for you! I had plans this evening, with a really great friend by the way. I would much rather be eating dinner with him than—"

"Him? Who are we talking about here?"

"It's not important." My attempts at sweeping my comment under the rug fail, miserably.

"Oh but I think it is. You've been spending time with some guy while I'm away? Are you cheating on me, Sookie?"

"No! Of course not. I wouldn't do that."

"Well, now I'm not so sure about that. This guy, this friend of yours—do you like him? More importantly, how does he feel about you?"

"I… I don't." I take a breath to calm myself. "That is not what this is about. This is about you and me."

"Let's not change the subject _Little Miss Innocent_. I knew something was up when I came to your office and you felt put out by me being there. You didn't want to have lunch with me. Aha! That, Eric guy. Is he who you were going to have dinner with tonight? Oh, that's rich. I've seen the way he looks at you, Sookie. He doesn't want to be friends. You're a smart enough girl to know that," Bill says coolly.

"And you're a smart enough douche, I mean guy, to know things are strained between us."

"Did you just call me a douche?"

"No. Listen, I really want you to understand what I'm saying here. We need to reevaluate our relationship." He walks over to me and sits beside me on the couch. He puts his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them soothingly.

"Sookie, sweetheart... I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it. Now, are you coming to dinner with me or not? I'd really like to spend tonight with you, but not arguing like this."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bill."

"Eric, again?" _I don't like sarcastic Bill._

"Why do you keep going back to him?"

"Because he's the only reason I can think of for you to behave this way. You were really disappointed you didn't get to have lunch with him and now you're telling me you'd rather have dinner with him, than me. How am I supposed to feel about that, Sookie?"

"I just told you, Bill, he's a friend. That's it. I'm not going to hop from you to him if that's what you're thinking. But I don't think you and I should be together anymore. We're just not in a good place and I'm not happy. I _want_ to be happy. I don't feel I can do that with you because you're not here."

"So you want me to be home more? I can do that. Once I finish up this book tour I'll be around as much as you need."

"See, _after_ you finish your book tour will I get what I need from you."

"That's not fair, Sookie. I can't just quit in the middle of my tour. There are people out there who expect to see me. I can't let them down."

"Right. Its okay, Bill. I understand completely. I'm not a priority and I should be used to it by now."

"Okay, I'll call Selah right now and cancel the rest of my tour. Is that what you want? Will that fix this?"

"It's not that simple, Bill."

"It _is_ that simple. It's exactly that simple. Don't do this, Sookie. At least… at least give me a chance to prove to you I can be the man you want and need. Don't take yourself away from me because of this little hiccup."

I knew he would do this. I knew he would try to talk me out of my decision and I knew I'd have doubts. The one thing I am sure of is the way I felt when I kissed Eric, and I can't get it out of my mind. I just hope he's not too upset with me.

"It's not a 'little hiccup' you moron. That's exactly my point! You think everything is minor when it's usually major! I've made up my mind. I think we need to take a break."

"I don't agree."

"I don't really care whether you _agree_ or not. This is how it is and you need to accept it."

"Well, I don't and I won't. I'm here now, Sookie. Be with me now."

"Why don't you go read your book? I think you need to brush up on not being a douche because you've been one for quite a while now."

"Now that hurts."

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Take our lunch for example. You made me cancel my plans, then we go to lunch and all you do is talk about your book. Not once did you ask about me, or my day, or anything relating to me. That's chapter two in your book. Maybe you should read it." _Dickhead._

"I can see that you're angry and until you calm down, I won't continue this conversation. I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow."

He walks out the door before I can tell him not to bother showing up tomorrow. I guess I'll need to change my locks. I'm not sure why or how but I find myself sitting in my bedroom holding my phone. The beeps are a sure sign that I dialed a number. I must be on autopilot. The phone rings twice and then is answered. A husky, male voice comes through the earpiece and a smile makes a permanent home on my face.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Eric? Could you come over?"


	7. Getting Late

A/N: This chapter is inspired by a really cool, sexy song - _Getting Late_ by Floetry. The link is in my profile. Listen to it whilst reading or even before you read. Thanks to **hearttorn** for helping me keep things straight in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Eric POV**

I can't believe she called. Could I come over? _Hell yes!_

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Is everything okay?"

"Yup, fine. I'll see you soon. Do you remember the address?"

"Yes. Bye."

I disconnect the call and throw on a pair of jeans and tee shirt. If I had known she was going to call, I wouldn't have gotten undressed so soon. I decided to eat dinner in bed and maybe do some work on my laptop. I would much rather spend my evening with Sookie. On the way to her apartment I can't help but run. I'm not sure why she wants to see me but it has to be because of the kiss. She's had time to think about it and she's… she's what?

I knock on the door and await my fate. She answers looking just as breathtaking as she usually does. Bill truly doesn't realize what he has.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She stands there looking at me and a puzzled look comes across her face. That worries me a little.

"You look different. I've never seen you like this before." She points down to my jeans. "You're not wearing your glasses either."

"No, I guess in my rush to get over here I forgot them." On impulse, my hand goes up to my face to where my glasses would be. I hate that I get the fidgets when I'm around Sookie.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Won't you please come in?" I nod and step inside the threshold.

"So… have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No."

"I would have stopped to get something but my feet kept moving toward your door." She laughs.

"Did you want to order take out? I've got a few menus on the fridge. Although, I'm not really hungry right now. I wanted to talk and didn't want to wait until tomorrow."

"Okay." She motions for me to sit on the couch.

"I want you to know that I talked to Bill tonight and told him we needed to take a break. I've been reevaluating our relationship and it's not a relationship. I want what I have with you—companionship, ease of conversation, fun. I haven't had fun with Bill in… well, in a long time. I like being with you, Eric. And that kiss, the kiss was amazing. I just don't want to lead you on. I can't rush into anything with you because I wouldn't want to ruin it. I don't want you to be a rebound relationship. So, that's it."

I take a deep breath and let it out. I blink a few times, shift in my seat, then turn to face Sookie again. She's waiting expectantly and I can't think of anything to say. So…

Of their own volition, my hands caress the smooth skin of her face, pulling her to within an inch of mine. My lips brush hers and I whisper, in a voice dripping with sex, "I'll take you anyway I can have you."

She trembles under my touch and I smile knowing that she feels my words. I lick my lips and press a chaste kiss to hers, again and again. She doesn't fight it, she kisses me back. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, releasing it and running my tongue along it. I nibble her lip, working my way down her jaw, to her neck. She arches her back, exposing the sensuous flesh of her neck to me. My tongue traces small circles over her skin before I suck it into my mouth. Her groans spur me on and I make my way up to her earlobe.

Her hand comes up to my chest and she applies a little pressure, so I freeze. I've overstepped my bounds. I know that, but it couldn't be helped.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. I wanted you to. I shouldn't but damn, I can't help myself. I seem to lose a little self-control when I'm around you, Eric."

"But I won't press you. I heard what you said and I do respect you, Sookie. We'll take things slow. Until you say otherwise. You know how I feel. At least I hope you do."

"I think I'm clear on how you feel. I just wouldn't feel right rushing into anything serious with you. I'm afraid I've got baggage. Tons of baggage and I want to work through it before—"

"We both have baggage. I have Sophie, you have Bill. Let's _not_ be afraid, _together_. I won't hurt you, Sookie. I just want to be sure that you want me as much as I want you."

"Oh, I do want you. Probably more than I should, especially right now."

"Then I better leave. I won't be able to keep my hands off you for much longer." I wasn't bluffing. Sookie smells so good sitting so close to me. I could wrap myself up in her and never come up for air.

"I don't want you to leave but it is getting late."

I lean forward to kiss her again. I was only going to give her an innocent kiss goodnight. Before I know it, it's about an hour later. My lips are sore, Sookie's hair is mussed and her lips are a deep red and swollen. Man, I haven't just made out with a girl in… well, in a long time. I finally pull away, trying to get my erratic breathing under control.

"I better go. It really is late and I don't know how much longer I can contain myself. You are truly irresistible, Sookie." I pull myself together so that I can leave. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," she says equally breathless.

I get up to leave so that I'm not tempted to stay. I let myself out and hesitate just outside of her door. I shake my head, run my fingers through my hair, then will my feet to move. The walk back to my condo is a hard one. _In more ways than one_. I open the door to my empty, quiet, void-of-Sookie space and head back to my bedroom. I drop down on the bed and close my eyes just for a minute to regain my composure. The walk didn't help any and I'm ready to explode.

_I pull her onto my lap so that her legs are on the outside of my hips. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer as I devour her lips, one by one. I nibble, lick and suck the soft pillowy pout that is her mouth. My tongue caresses hers slowly, each stroke delving deeper and deeper, to the point of no return. This may be my only chance to taste her and I won't let it pass. My hands snake up her back, then down her front, barely brushing across the surface of her breasts. She grinds down on me, the heat from her core making me harder. Smoothing down her sides I stop at her bottoms, tugging at the waistband. I pause, waiting to see if she will allow me what I'm asking._

_She doesn't stop me._

_I pull down on her waistband with my thumbs and shimmy her pants down to her ass. I have to flip her onto her back in order to pull them completely off. She looks into my eyes and I can see the lust clouding them over. All signs are go! The lace from her panties teases my fingertips, or maybe it's the other way around. Sookie writhes under me, pushing me to go further. Hooking my fingers in the sides of the flimsy fabric, I slowly pull her panties from her, watching her tremble in anticipation. She bites her bottom lip and I'm ready to devour her whole. Fuck the foreplay._

_Her panties vanish and I go to work. The first lick is heaven. She tastes divine and I plan to make a meal out of her. She is a fine delicacy that is to be savored. I take my time, flicking her nub, running my tongue along her slit. I put to memory what makes her moan, arch her back, and tug my hair. I want to drive her crazy. I want to make sure she remembers this when she's alone and thinks about me. I want her to touch herself with this moment in mind and come with my name on her lips. _

"_Oh… God, Eric… yes! Please…"_

"_Please what, Sookie?" I glance up at her to see her back arched high off the couch, and her head buried in a pillow._

"_Don't stop doing what you're doing."_

"_I don't plan on it."_

I wake up with a start and reach out for Sookie. It was all in my head. I want to call her. I want to go back to her but I'm trying to respect her wishes. God, I'm pathetic.

I've got it bad for this woman and there's no help for me. I head off to the shower to take care of my problem. There's no way I'll be able to get any sleep with the throbbing between my thighs. Just as I start the spray the phone rings. I rush to answer it hoping that it's Sookie.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Eric. I was hoping you would be home. Listen I want to talk. I don't like the way things ended between us."

"Sophie? Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to talk. I just said that. Weren't you listening?" There goes my erection.

"No, I thought you were someone else and I don't think I should be talking to you. We're done, which means no more communicating. I'm hanging up now."

Before she can say anything further, I slam the phone down on its cradle. What the hell is going on and do I really want to know? I finally have my chance to be with Sookie and I won't let anyone ruin it for me. Not even Sophie Ann.


	8. Pink Moon

A/N: We're back in the elevator this chapter. _Pink Moon _by Nick Drake (I'm so addicted to this guy's music, that it's not even funny). Link is in my profile. Special thank you to **Poison Lotus** for mentioning them doing something in the elevator. Your wish, my command…

* * *

**Sookie POV**

_Three months later…_

"Ms. Stackhouse." He nods.

"Mr. Northman," I giggle.

"Fancy meeting you here at the elevator."

"Yeah, it is huh?" I laugh.

I'm in such a silly mood because it's been a few months since the catastrophe, and I'm finally trying the elevator again. I laugh to keep from freaking out. So far, it's working quite well. Eric's presence doesn't hurt either.

"So, how was your evening?"

I pause for a second before I answer him. "Well, I spent it with a _really_ _good_ friend of mine."

"Oh? Not _just_ a friend, but a _really good_ friend?"

"Yes. It makes a difference, I think."

"So, what did you two do? Since she's such a good friend, I mean." He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I'll never get over how cute that is.

"Who said it was a she? _He_ and I had a great dinner and we watched a movie…" I let my sentence drift to see what he would say about that.

"I see. And do you do this often, with your really good friend?"

"Just about every night. We usually walk to my place, or sometimes we walk to his. I tend to like his place better because there's a great Chinese restaurant not too far from his condo. They have the best Spring Rolls. But, I think I may have to stop hanging out with him so much."

"Why is that?"

"I don't think my boyfriend would like it too much if I spent every night with my really good _male_ friend."

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "No, I would think not."

"How was your evening, Mr. Northman?" We'd taken to calling each other by our last names at work. Really we just do it for shits and giggles.

"I'm so glad you asked. I _too_ spent the night with a really good friend. Except she and I did much more than eat dinner and watch a movie."

"Is that so? Do I get details or is that asking too much?" The elevator dings at its arrival. Eric looks around before ushering me onto the elevator car before him. I barely hear the song billowing out of the speakers overhead.

_Pink, pink, pink, pink, pink_

_Pink moon…_

"Ooh, I really love this song." Eric quirks an eyebrow at me and removes his glasses.

"How about I just show you?"

"O-okay… um, yes, I think I would like that."

"I can guarantee you'll like it. In fact, my really good friend enjoyed what I did to her so much last night that she left me a little souvenir." That pulled me up short. Now I feel terrible.

"Really? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't, but I would love to get you to do that again. You bit me—and I liked it. I've never seen you so wild and out of control before." His voice gets deeper and he moves closer to nuzzle my neck.

"I did _not_ bite you. And I wasn't _that_ out of control, was I?" I don't remember… oh yeah. The curve of his neck leading to his shoulder. He was doing this thing with his fingers and I got really turned on and—

"Yes, you did. You want to see the evidence?" He moves closer to my ear and whispers in a husky voice. "I'll have to show you later because it requires the removal of my shirt."

Okay, so I guess I need to explain a bit. Since breaking up with Bill, I've been hanging out with Eric. Well, more than hanging out—making out like a couple of horny kids, which we kind of are. I'm not ashamed to say that I've enjoyed his company so much more than I ever could have imagined. Eric told me that Sophie Ann had called him that night he left my apartment. She actually had the nerve to show up to his office a few days later. That was the deciding factor for me. I needed to make Eric mine.

_I had just gone down to Eric's office after avoiding him for two days. It was necessary. I wanted to call him back at least three times the night he came over. If he hadn't broken our kiss, I'm not sure I would have stopped him from going further. I was lonely and I wanted him. Plain and simple. I called out sick the next day because I was embarrassed. I didn't know how to behave and I thought if I saw Eric I would probably jump him. He called, but I let the phone ring and go to voicemail. I made myself get up the next day and go to work, but I left my apartment early enough to miss Eric during our walk in—and I stayed hidden in one of the store rooms all day. I snuck out early just to go home and straight to bed._

_Tina seemed pissed at me those two days and she was right to be. I was being an idiot and I knew it. So I was going to apologize and forced myself to go to Eric's office first thing, to do it. That way, it was out of the way and I couldn't chicken out later on. I was surprised to see he had company when I got there. I'd heard voices coming from behind the closed door, but if I turned around, I wouldn't have gone back. I knocked and waited for him to answer. He came to the door seeming a little flustered. I think between seeing me and his visitor, he was in a bit of a bind._

"_Hi, Sookie. I'm busy at the moment. Can I come talk to you later?" From his tone, I could tell he was probably upset with me._

"_No, I um… just wanted to apologize for being an idiot. That's all. I'll leave you to it."_

"_Wait!"_

"_Eric, who is it? We aren't finished here," shouted his visitor. He does that thing that I love when he gets nervous and ran his hand through his hair then adjusted his glasses on his nose. It just endeared him to me even more._

"_Sookie, just one minute please. I'll come to your office as soon as I'm done here." As I was going to say that it was okay for him to do that, she came to the door._

"_Well, hello. I'm Eric's girlfriend, Sophie Ann. Who the hell are you?"_

"_Wow, you're Eric's still attached, ex? It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Sookie, Eric's __**girlfriend**__. In case you hadn't gotten the memo, you've been fired." I held out my hand to her, which she looked at with disgust and turned her nose up to me._

"_Sophie, how many times do I have to tell you, we're over. You know this. Stop embarrassing yourself."_

"_I'm not embarrassing myself, Eric. You are. How dare you talk to this country bumpkin while we haven't been apart a month?"_

"_First, you don't know me. Second, I know you and Eric aren't together. And third, you may not have known how to treat him, but I can guarantee you that I do. Isn't that right, baby?" _

_I stroked the side of his face with my thumb, running it over his bottom lip, which he sucked into his mouth. I growled, Sophie squealed and stormed out of the room. Eric and I laughed. He hadn't heard from her since. I thought he would have been pissed at me for doing that, but he pulled me into a hug and thanked me profusely. Then he kissed me so long and deep that I almost passed out from asphyxia._

I guess a lot _has_ happened since I dumped Bill. Of course, it didn't sit well with him and he tried to win me back—repeatedly. All it took was Eric jacking Bill up by his lapels to get him to stay the hell away from my office. But he _did_ stop by my apartment yesterday and Eric showing up with dinner put the last nail in the coffin. The only reason I opened the door for Bill was because I thought he was Eric. I made him stand at the door and left it open in case I needed to scream for help. He just wouldn't leave me alone. I was so happy when Eric showed up, not two minutes later.

"_So it's true, Sookie? You're with __him__ now?" He looked over at Eric standing in the doorway._

"_Yes, Bill. Why haven't you gotten this through your thick skull yet? We've been out of touch for a few months and now you want to come back and play house? No, I don't think so." I kept talking and pushing Bill toward the door. He wasn't taking the hint._

"_I thought the talk of you needing to take a break was just that—talk."_

"_Bill, you couldn't even stay home for a week. You went out on another tour right after promising me you'd stay home more. Why would I think there was ever a chance of us working out after that? I want someone who will be with me, not just via telephone. Now, if you'll excuse me, Eric and I have a date tonight. You can show yourself out." He skirted past Eric, his back grazing the door. He was too afraid to get any closer to him. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt so terrible about the whole situation, but Eric put my mind at ease. As soon as Bill was gone and Eric put our food down, I apologized for the interruption._

"_You don't have to apologize. Hey, Sophie showed up at my office, Bill shows up here–like he's not intruding. If he doesn't get the hint this time, I just may have to kick his ass."_

"_Ooh, I'd like to see that. Would you take your glasses off first?"_

"_Wouldn't have to. There's no way Bill would get in a swing. He couldn't reach my face if he stood on his tiptoes."_

"Sookie?" He pushes the stop button and the elevator jerks to a halt.

I freeze.

"You okay? If not I can start it back up—"

I take a few deep breaths. "No, no. I want to try to get over this. You're here, so I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Only if you're absolutely sure."

"I'm sure."

"Good, because I want to make you scream my name on every floor of this building." We were on the fourth floor and this elevator is slow as molasses.

He starts the elevator, pushes the button for the next floor, and then stops the it again. My skirt goes up, his hands grip my hips, and he slides down until he's on his knees in front of me. I wish he still had his glasses on. He's so hot with those little black frames surrounding his beautiful dark blue eyes. My panties vanish and my right leg is hitched over his shoulder. My knees go weak as soon as I feel the warm, moist touch of his tongue on my clit. I push my hips forward seeking more friction. He growls into my sex and grips my hips tighter. His tongue moves in and out of my opening, over my nub and up and down my slit, repeatedly.

I scream his name on each of the four floors. I'm sure the cleaning crew must have thought something was up when we finally emerge from the metal deathtrap I'm starting to enjoy more than I should.

We walk hand in hand to my apartment like the big nerds we are. Eric starts swinging our hands and I feel like I might skip down the street or something ridiculous. We talk about our day—I tell him about the exhibits I put together and he tells me about his boring meetings. I think I may have to sit in on one of his meetings just to see him in action. He turns to me and opens his mouth before quickly closing it again. I wonder what he wants to say. I don't have to wait too long because he finally builds up the courage to say whatever is on his mind. He stops me in the middle of my block and takes my free hand, gripping it tightly.

"Miss Sookie Stackhouse. It has been an interesting few months with you and I have to say that as much as I enjoy being your 'really good friend' I want to ask if you'll be my girlfriend. Only if you're rea—"

"Yes! Yes, of course. I'm ready. I've been ready. I'm so over the douche bag baggage and other crap. I'm ready for us to move to the next level."

"Great, because I'm dying to make love to you." I blush, dropping my head to hide my face. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I do want to, but only if you want to. I'm not rushing you or anything, am I? You don't think it's too soon right? Is it too soon?" _I love nervous Eric._

"No, you're not rushing me, Eric and it's not too soon. I just haven't had those words spoken to me before. I feel the same way. I want you in every way that I can have you. I never told you this, but I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you in the hall at the museum."

"Really?" His hand starts running through his hair.

"Yeah. I know I didn't know who you were but I always wanted to meet you. I just never had the nerve to walk up to you and introduce myself."

"So… getting stuck in the elevator was probably the luckiest thing that could have happened to me. To both of us, really."

"I think so. Good thing you're helping me get over my phobia because what we just did in that elevator—as great and fantastic and orgasmic as it was—would not have been possible."

"I only have one more question."

"What's that?"

"Your place or mine?"


	9. Tighten Up

**A/N: **Check my profile for the link to the song for this chapter and banner made by the lovely **Laura BF**. Thanks again, Laura! Lyrics from Tighten Up by The Black Keys. And of course, thank you, love and hugs to my beta extraordinaire **Suaru_chan**. I fudged with this quite a bit so any remaining errors are my own. Next to last chapter folks…

* * *

"_Yeah. I know I didn't know who you were but I always wanted to meet you. I just never had the nerve to walk up to you and introduce myself."_

"_So… getting stuck in the elevator was probably the luckiest thing that could have happened to me. To both of us, really."_

"_I think so. Good thing you're helping me get over my phobia because what we just did in that elevator—as great and fantastic and orgasmic as it was—would not have been possible."_

"_I only have one more question."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Your place or mine?"_

_

* * *

_

"Your place. I don't want to chance anyone showing up unexpectedly." _Like Bill._

"My place it is." Eric whispers.

I wonder when we'll start discussing moving in together. My apartment is closer to work, but Eric's condo is bigger and fabulous. I think Tina would get used to it quickly and I know how much I love being there. I don't want to scare Eric off since we're just getting ready to take our relationship to the next level but maybe I can ease him into it. I do have a good reason. Bill still shows up at my place to tell me how much he loves and misses me. Let's not even talk about him wandering around the museum hoping to run into me. He's so annoying. He still isn't getting it through his thick skull that I don't want to be with him and that I'm with Eric. The only good thing about this entire situation is Bill doesn't know where Eric lives and Sophie Ann isn't a problem anymore. The doorman stopped allowing her access to Eric's building. I laughed for fifteen minutes straight when he told me that story.

"_Threatening him didn't work, so she tried to bribe him. He wouldn't bite. She was like a raving lunatic shouting at him that he should know who she was and she could buy and sell him ten times over. He was so calm with her and tried everything he could think of to get her to leave. When she didn't want to leave quietly he pulled out his cell and called the police. She couldn't believe it and stormed off without another word once she heard the sirens getting close. _

_I watched the whole thing and didn't lift a finger to stop him. In fact, I gave him a huge tip and told him the next time I'd be buying him dinner. You don't know the relief I have knowing I can go home and not find an unwanted guest on my couch. Speaking of unwanted guests, Bill still bugging you? You know my offer still stands…"_

I didn't have the heart to tell him that Bill was being an issue, so I changed the subject. This is why I want to mention moving in together to Eric. If Bill shows up to my apartment and I'm gone, message delivered. Or so I'm hoping. Talking to him does nothing, ignoring his calls doesn't help, and sending back his stupid gifts only urges him on. I even tried highlighting a section in his book about being a "Stalker Douche" when I sent back the last dozen roses he had delivered to my office. But it just made him call to say he was happy to see I was still thinking of him. I may have to let Eric kick his ass. After all, he did offer.

We fall into Eric's condo, tripping over one another in the dark. Eric pulls his shoes off and throws them behind me. His jacket comes off next and flies overhead with a soft 'whoosh.' Something must have hit his iPod because music starts wafting through the room. The whistling and tempo pumping through the speakers fills the cavernous space. It's a song I really like and I get caught up in the lyrics. I stare at Eric as a sliver of moonlight highlights his silhouette. He looks like he's glowing and for a moment I think he's an angel. I sing to him as he stands in front of me taking his time unbuttoning his shirt.

_I wanted love, I needed loved_

_Most of all, Most of all_

_Someone said true love is dead_

_And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall_

_For you…_

The look on his face as I finish up the verse says it all. I tug at his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere in my haste. The soft clinks of plastic hitting the hardwood can barely be heard over the music. Eric snatches me up into his arms and twirls us around for a few beats. He puts me back down on my feet and pulls my shirt free from my skirt. He undoes the buttons one-by-one and I bite my lip in frustration. I stop him, needing to taste his lips again.

"Impatient are we…" he mocks.

He reaches behind me, resting his hands on my lower back. He teases the skin with his fingertips, tracing the line of my spine and sides in an intricate pattern. I squirm as he inches his hands slowly down over my hips, tugging my skirt as he goes. Only, he doesn't get far. The zipper sticks and I try to help get it open. Our fingers collide and we laugh while tugging at the metal clasp that doesn't want to budge.

"Break it."

"What?" he asks out of breath.

"The zipper. You can break it. I don't care."

He laughs and shakes his head. He thinks I'm kidding but I'm not. I pull at the fabric on either side of the zipper but to no avail. He brushes my hands away, tugs at it a bit more and grunts. I hear the sound of the metal teeth coming apart and feel the cool fabric of the lining sliding down my legs as the skirt pools at my feet. Kicking it away like a filthy rag, I don't worry about what I'll wear home tomorrow because I don't really care.

Being as close to him as humanly possible is what is most important right now. I've never felt anything remotely close to this with Bill and I don't think I ever could. Eric is who I was meant to be with and getting caught in that elevator together… well, it was destiny.

"God, Sookie I want you so bad. I don't think we'll make it to my bedroom." He says between kisses.

I mumble against his lips. "Couch is fine. Just make love to me."

He gives up on the couch idea and leads me through the darkened hall toward his bedroom. We are both breathless and frantically touching any bit of exposed skin our fingers come across. His hands are everywhere all at once; my hands are glued to his chest and abs; our lips are sore from kissing and sucking. We end up backed into wall somehow and I can't see a thing but him. He moves my arms up to circle his neck. My hands end up tangled in his hair and as they brush his ears I feel him pulling his glasses off.

"No! Leave them on. Please?"

I hear him chuckle and feel his hand drop to my hip and slide around to cup my ass. He gives it a squeeze and lifts me up to carry me the rest of the way to his room.

**()()()()**

She pushes my hands down as I move them under her shirt. She's such a tease. I like it because it turns me on even more. She's trying to get back at me for taking my time with my buttons, I'm sure. As soon as I get close enough to her breasts, she pushes my hands back to her hips. My fingers glide easily over her smooth skin. I only hope she can't feel how shaky they are because of my nerves. I'm nervous as hell. I want this to be perfect and everything she's been waiting for. I give myself a little mental pep talk and get back to the matter at hand. I lay her down on my bed and take a moment to look her over.

There's a sliver of skin peeking out from under her shirt and it's calling my name. I lower my head to run my tongue along her waist causing her to giggle. My head goes under her shirt and her giggles turn to moans as I work my way higher. I move up to her breasts and have to laugh when my glasses get caught on the lace of her bra. _Very smooth, Northman. _

She looks down at me and smiles. I shake my head and once I've released my glasses from the lace, continue my assault on her beautiful body. Her breasts fit perfectly in my hands and her nipples pebble under my touch. I get harder as she moans with each pass of my tongue. I love the way she shivers at the slightest brush of my fingers across her skin.

"Don't stop, Eric… please, don't stop."

"I don't plan on it."

With a flick of my fingers, I release her full and pert breasts from the confines of the white lace encasing them. I snake a hand down to her thigh and she squeals in delight. Her breathing speeds up a bit more and I haven't even touched her yet. I trail a finger up her thigh to the radiating warmth only inches from my hand. She moves her hips, urging me on, but I hold my place. I want her to get out of control. I want her to beg for me to touch her.

"Please, Eric…"

Well that didn't take long.

I lean back to pull her panties off and throw them across the room. I hook her right leg over my shoulder, kissing my way up her thigh, seeking the delectable jewel I know awaits me. She moans and moves her hips again, and I don't deny her my touch. My tongue presses to her nub and her body goes stiff. I move my tongue slowly at first, alternating between licking and sucking. She pulls my hair when I begin creating tiny circles on her bundle of nerves. I dip my tongue into her, tasting how sweet she is. She's writhing and lifting her hips off the bed and I'm ready to explode.

She comes with a low moan and I continue lapping at her sweetness. I hop off the bed to grab a condom and come back to her lying on the bed, calling to me. Her legs are spread apart and I make myself at home between them. Having removed my pants and underwear, I roll the condom on and position myself between her waiting thighs. She looks at me and smiles, tracing the outline of my glasses as I settle over her body. I had no idea they were such a turn-on for her. I will be sure to wear them at all times from now on.

As I push into her I close my eyes and stop moving. She's so warm and tight around me. She takes all of me with no problem and seems to want more. Her heels dig into my ass urging me to move. But I can't. I want to remember this moment; savor it for as long as I can. I'm so lost in this woman and I don't ever want to be found. The silkiness of her skin, the softness of her body, the feel of her breath on my neck—I memorize it all. I take my time pulling out and pushing back into her, watching her eyes widen with the slightest movement. Her eyes never leave mine as she takes me over and over again. Our hips meet as she matches me thrust for thrust. I remember her words as she sang to me in the living room and I think it's safe to say, I've fallen for her. Hard.

I am feeling so high from the sounds she makes that I may have groaned an 'I love you' while thrusting into her. She doesn't notice, or at least I don't think she does. Her only reply after my whispered confession is a series of expletives and an 'Oh God, yes!'

She clenches around me signaling her release and I come shortly after. I've never heard my name screamed so loud and I only want to hear it from her lips for the rest of my life. I hop up to dispose of the condom and climb back into bed as quickly as I can. Sookie rolls over onto her side and I pull her into my chest. I run my fingers through her hair as she hums the tune from earlier.

"So, what are you thinking about?" I ask her.

"Nothing."

"Sookie... I can tell something's on your mind. You know you can tell me anything." I tilt her chin up to find her biting her bottom lip.

"I just um... well, I was thinking about the future. Our future. Together. I know we haven't been a couple that long but I was hoping you'd want us to be together, all the time."

"I do. But I don't understand."

"How would you feel about us moving in together?"

"Oh." Here I was thinking it was something else. I know Bill's still bothering her but she hasn't said anything about it.

"If you think it's a bad idea then—"

"No! No, I just didn't know you wanted to. Yes, of course, I'd love to live with you. Did you want to get a new place or...?"

"I like it here. Besides, Bill doesn't know where you live; Sophie's banned from the property; it'd be perfect."

"I'm okay with that. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I'd be happy living in a one room shack as long as it meant I got to wake up next to you every morning."

"Is that right?"

"Mmm hmm..."

"What else?" I raise an eyebrow and she giggles.

"Well, that swirly thing you did earlier, with your tongue... that makes me really happy."

"I think a repeat performance is in order then."

"Don't forget to leave your glasses on!" She shouts as I reach up to remove them.

"Right, how could I forget?"

She laughs as I roll her under me. Her fingers trace the frame of my glasses, teasing me. Her laugh soon turns to moans and her chanting my name as I move down her body to rest between her thighs.

**()()()()**

As the sunlight breaches the room, I watch Sookie stir. She looks like an angel as rays of golden luminescence hit her flawless skin and flaxen hair. She raises her head from the pillow looking around in confusion. Once she sees me, her expression changes and she smiles so brightly, it could rival the sun.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"The best I think I've ever slept. It has to be because of you. You didn't let go of me at all last night. I almost forgot where I was." That would explain the confused look.

"I don't think I'll ever let go of you again."

"I'm fine with that. I don't want you to let go either." She curls into my chest and wraps one of her legs around mine forcing her even closer to me.

"Then it's settled. Let's get your things today. After work, I'll help you grab a few things and maybe this weekend we can get you all moved in?"

She looks taken aback but hugs me so tight I can't breathe.

"Oh, Eric! Thank you for not freaking out about this. I was worried about mentioning it because I didn't want you to think we were moving too fast. I'm so happy I could do a cartwheel."

"I may want to see that, you know. Naked." I waggle my brows.

She looks at me for a moment but the look in her eyes isn't one I've seen before. Something is different this time. A sense of warmth comes over me and I know _now_ is the right time.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you, Sookie."

She must have been thinking the same thing since we both confess our love for one another at the same time.

"I wanted to be the first to say it!" She laughs.

"Technically, I said it last night but I don't think you heard me and it was in the throes of passion. That doesn't really count, does it?" I shrug.

She shakes her head.

"Nice try though. So, what do you say we get up, I make us some breakfast and we head into work?"

"I'd rather not get out of bed at all. I'd enjoy showing you just how much I love you some more. But I know you need to be able to walk."

She slaps at my arms. Oh yeah, I wore her ass out last night.

"Ooh, if I didn't love you…"

"What?"

"I don't know. But when I think of something, you'll be the first to know." She kisses me on the nose and hops out of bed.

**()()()()**

Walking into work, I am the happiest I think I've ever been. Sophie's out of my life. I've told the woman I love that I love her, and she loves me back. Everything is going my way. That is until we walk up the stairs of the museum to come face-to-face with, Bill. Sookie clenches my hand tighter and I squeeze back in reassurance. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose and walk up to Bill with the meanest look I can muster. He flinches.

"What are you doing here, asshole? Hasn't it gotten through to you yet? Sookie doesn't want you. You are her past and I'm her future. So back the fuck off!" I whisper that last part as I lean down closer to him.

"Eric's right, Bill. We're over; done. I don't want to see you anymore. If I do catch sight of you again, I'll have to get a restraining order against you. This is becoming ridiculous. You can't keep showing up at my place of business like this."

"It's a _fucking _museum! It's open to the _fucking_ public! Nothing either of you can do about it. Sookie, you can't be serious about… him. He's nothing like me. He's a Neanderthal. He's not interested in anything but getting into your pants. I've heard things about him. There are things you don't know about this guy and you need to be careful!"

A few heads turn in our direction and the daytime guard starts to approach. I shake my head and he backs away. Sookie laughs at Bill and whispers to me, "I got this." I stand back and watch as she lays into his tiny ass.

"It's funny you should mention that, _Bill_. Eric doesn't keep secrets from me. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. _Everything_. So why don't you go scamper off and give someone else a seminar on douchebaggery because I don't want to hear it. You've lost me, Bill. Deal with it. Oh, and have you ever thought about why your book is so successful? It takes a douche to know one. Douche!"

I couldn't have been more proud of her in that moment.

We walk away, hand-in-hand, while Bill stands staring with an open mouth gape. I laugh internally as I watch the look of disgust cross his face when Sookie grabs my ass. Now if that doesn't get the message across, I don't know what will.


	10. Eyes

**A/N: Last chapter folks. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Song for this chapter is "Eyes" by Rogue Wave. Link is in my profile. Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

_Three months later…_

I'm bringing in my last box of things to Eric's—excuse me—_our_ condo. It's nothing but my CDs and DVDs which I must have forgotten about. I was in such a hurry to move into Eric's place that I completely forgot about the three months I had left on my lease. My landlord was sad to see me go but she understood. I used the time to sort through all of my stuff and store there the things I couldn't decide what to do with. Also, it was a crafty way to throw Bill of my trail. He kept showing up at my office, dropping by my apartment looking for me, and appearing out of nowhere while I was out. I had to eventually get a restraining order against him. That was of course, after Bill decided to run his face into Eric's fist—twice. At least, that's how the police report reads. That was a fine day. Eric and I were walking home together as usual. Bill thought it would be funny to sneak up behind us and grab my arm. I screamed and Eric reacted the way any good boyfriend would. He was protecting me and Bill learned to never do something so stupid again.

It was pretty easy for me to get the R.O. and I was happy about that. I knew I couldn't deliver it to him myself, but I wanted to see the look on his douchetastic face as Bill got the slip of paper. I called in a few favors to find out when the papers would be delivered and made sure to be in the area when it happened. I tucked my hair under a baseball cap, threw on a pair of shades and a jacket to hide my shape as much as possible. I didn't slow down long enough for him to notice me, but I got a really good look at him. And boy was it something to see. He had two black eyes and they were so bruised he looked like he was squinting. I suppressed a laugh as I walked by the server handing over the restraining order, and didn't stand around to wait to hear his response. He was so in my past that I had no time to waste on his bullshit anymore. If he wanted to talk to me after that, he could talk to my lawyer. Or Eric.

I shake myself from my reverie as I drop my box onto the floor in the living room. Tina is still where I left her earlier—curled up on the sofa. I call out for Eric but he doesn't answer. I know he's around because he said he'd wait for me to get back from my place. I wanted the fresh air and time alone to think a bit. My life is taking on a new path and I needed to be sure it's what I want. I know I want Eric and I know I want to move in with him, but the rest that comes along with it, scares me a bit. I never thought about my future with Bill much and I've done nothing but think about Eric and I becoming each other's forever. Marriage, kids, and everything in between. Waking up next to him is the most exciting part of my day. Forget that I get to see him at work and come home to him. Just knowing he's always there makes me feel complete. I call out for him again and this time he answers.

"I'm in the kitchen."

I walk toward his voice and find something I never thought I'd ever see. He's at the stove, cooking, in an apron. And _nothing _else. That perfect ass of his is on display and I swear I get weak in the knees just standing there watching him. Then he turns to face me and that does me in. He's wearing his glasses. His hair falls down around his face framing them and he licks his lips before speaking.

"Hey. See something you like?"

I can only nod.

"Did you get everything you needed from your apartment?"

Another nod.

"No plans for the rest of the day then?"

I clear my throat and swallow slowly. "No."

"Good," he says with a smile. But not just any smile. A predatory, panty dropping, moisture producing smile.

I finally gain my voice and ask what he's cooking.

"I'm melting chocolate." He lifts a bowl from the pot on the stove and continues stirring it.

I watch as the muscles flex under his skin with each movement. The slight flicker of his wrist, the tension in his hand on the spoon, the jerk of his shoulder… it's all like a well orchestrated symphony playing just for me.

"Chocolate." Ah… now I smell it. "I didn't know you baked, too."

"Oh, this isn't for baking. I have something else in mind."

He turns to face me and lifts an eyebrow suggestively. Yup, I'm a goner. The bare ass, the glasses and now the eyebrow… He crooks a finger, beckoning me to him. I move slowly as it's as fast as my feet will allow. For some reason they don't want to move. I'm not hesitant, just not in control of my faculties. As I walk toward him, I notice the front of his apron for the first time. It has a drawing of a male's body—six pack abs, red bikini briefs, muscular legs. I giggle and he looks down, shaking his head.

"I thought you would like this. Don't you think red is my color?" He wiggles his hips and I lick my lips.

"I like. Me likey very much." Complete sentences elude me.

"How much do you like?"

"Enough to not care what you're going to do with that chocolate, as long as the apron comes off while you're doing it."

He laughs—a long and throaty sound escaping his mouth. A shiver runs down my spine and I need to be in his arms.

"Come closer, Sookie. I won't bite… until you ask me to."

I shuffle my feet a few more steps to get closer to him. He reaches out to me and pulls me into his chest. I hadn't noticed before, but he's dipped his finger into the chocolate. He holds it out to me and I suck it off the digit while holding his gaze. Then he takes my hand and dips one of my fingers into the chocolate. Holding my hand in front of him, we watch as the chocolate drips down my finger. He licks his lips before pulling my finger to his mouth. His tongue starts at the base of my finger and removes the trail of sweetness on his way to my fingertip. He pauses before sucking my finger into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and nibbling a bit. My mouth falls open and I want to participate in the action too. He pulls me closer, his hands going to either side of my face. We stand in limbo; the anticipation of what's to come buzzing in the air.

He smiles, leans his head to the side and runs his tongue along my bottom lip. His eyes light up as he looks down at my lips, brushing a whisper of a kiss across them. He kisses me softly at first, increasing the pressure against my lips as he presses his body into mine. I can feel how much he's enjoying this and I can only hope he knows how much I am as well. I reach my hands around him, giving his ass a squeeze. What? He left it exposed. He jumps a little and returns the favor. I moan into his mouth as he parts his lips and our tongues meet. He tastes like chocolate and I tell him as much. Our lips never separate as we whisper sweet nothings to one another. Just the feel of him in my arms is enough to prove to me I'm definitely making the right choice. How could I have ever doubted myself?

"Now as for what I have planned… you need to strip. I think we should go to the bedroom though because this might get a little messy."

I simply nod and am happy I decided on a sundress today. I easily slip it over my head, leaving my bra and panties for Eric to remove. He grabs the bowl of chocolate and what looks like a small paint brush. Hmmm…

"I didn't take you for an artist, Mr. Northman."

"Oh, my sweet, Sookie. I'm not an artist, but I don't need to be for what I have planned."

We make our way back to the bedroom and Eric tosses me to the bed. His thumbs roll up my thighs as he hooks them into the waistband of my panties. With little effort, he removes them, tossing them to the floor. His hands trace along my sides as he works his way around to my back. With a flick of his wrist, my bra is undone and he slides it off my shoulders. Tossing it to the side he kisses me breathless and makes me promise to lie completely still while he "works." I squeal as the first brush stroke crosses my stomach. It tickles as the fibers are soft to the touch. He dips the brush into the chocolate and begins to paint me. He starts at my clavicle, circles my breasts avoiding the nipple, and draws a line straight down my side. He puts the brush down on the table with the bowl and moves over me on the bed.

"Now for the real fun to begin…"

Oh and what fun we have. He removes each bit of chocolate with his tongue, only to replace it with more as he gets a bit liberal with his brush strokes. He gets behind my knee, my inner thighs, the curve of my neck, my elbow, and my toes. I certainly didn't want him to stop but he ran out of chocolate.

A sticky shower and two hours of mind-blowing sex later, we lay in bed talking about the future. I couldn't have been happier.

"So, I was thinking we could eventually buy a place with a yard. I'm sure Tina wouldn't mind having a brother, would she? Maybe a little puppy to keep her company?"

"Ah… I'm sure she'd be okay with that. I'd love a place with a yard. We could sit outside and have coffee, or breakfast and just watch the clouds go by."

"Or make love on the patio under the stars."

"Or that. Yes, that sounds good too." I giggle as he tickles my sides.

"So, I need to ask you something."

"Okay." I sit up bracing myself on my elbows so I can see him better.

"Maybe it should wait until later. I'll just wait."

"No, no! Ask me now. Don't tease me!"

"Okay, okay. Hang on a second. I need to um…" He climbs out of the bed and grabs a pair of sleep pants. Sliding them on, he hops over to his dresser and opens a small drawer. He takes something out of it but I'm not sure what as he hides it upon retrieving it.

"Close your eyes, lover."

"Why?"

"Because you'll spoil the surprise. Just close them. It won't be but a second, I promise."

I close my eyes and hear him cross the room.

"Okay. Open them."

He's kneeling in front of the bed, on my side, holding a tiny blue box.

_A tiny blue box. _

_Kneeling. _

Holy shit!

He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Sookie Stackhouse, I know we haven't known each other all of our lives but I would like to get to know you for the rest of my life. When I look in your eyes, I see love, trust, forever. I want that with you. I want all of it and more. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

He opens the box and it's the most beautiful ring I think I've ever seen. The main stone is cushion cut with diamonds surrounding it. The platinum band is half lined with diamonds. It's just… it's so classic looking. It's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Just like him.

I don't even have to think about it as I nod emphatically. "YES! Yes, Eric! Yes. Oh my gosh! Why didn't you… when did you…?"

"Honestly, a few months ago. I knew I wanted you to be mine forever then, but I didn't want to rush things. I wanted to be sure you felt the same way. I needed to know."

"I do want you forever. I want the house, the dog, kids. You do want kids, right?"

"Of course, that goes without saying. I want it all with you, every day, always." He slides the ring onto my finger and I'm not sure how he does it because my hand won't stop shaking. "Why so nervous, my love? This is the easy part. It's the rest that gives us a challenge." He smiles.

"Oh, I'm not so worried about that. Because no matter what, as long as you're with me, I'll be just fine."

XXX

* * *

A/N: Sookie's ring - http:/www(dot)tiffany(dot)?GroupSku=GRP10014&selectedSku=18895471#f+0/1008/2004/3001/0/2004


End file.
